Have we met Again?
by Vickychan
Summary: The sequel to My Birth. Lavender goes to Earth, but who's that guy? He seems awefully familiar... And who's this? Mokoto! Without Keppaku, who will defeat this old enemy...?
1. Prologue

"Mom, where did you come from?" Lavender asked as she climbed into bed. She was fifteen years old, and she'd never asked her mother about her race.   
"Earth." Mizu told her. She walked over to the window in Lavender's bedroom and looked at the night sky. "I was born and raised there."  
"So why did you come here?" Lavender asked.  
"Because... I fell in love with your father." Mizu answered, closing her eyes.   
"That's it?" Lavender looked at her.  
"When you're in love, that's the only reason you need." Mizu replied. She smiled at her daughter. "You'll understand someday. When you fall in love."  
"I don't think I ever will. Not like you and dad." Lavender said.  
"You will." Mizu smiled. "I promise. Good night."  
"Night."  
Mizu left the room. 

~~~

"Why don't you ask her out?" Goten suggested. It was daytime on Earth, and they were at Capsule Corps. "She likes you."  
"Yeah, but I don't really like her too much." Trunks shrugged.   
"You might as well." Goten said. Trunks looked at him.  
"How'd you figure?"  
"Well, she's a pretty good - looking girl, and she's smart, too." Goten told him. "So you should get her while you can. She might be the best girl you'll meet."  
"Yeah, I guess so..." Trunks mumbled. "You're right. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna fall in love or anything. That stuff's just in fairy tales."  
"Oh, really?" Bulma stopped at the doorway as she passed by and overheard him. "And why do you think you came from?"  
"That's different." Trunks said.  
"In what way?" Bulma asked.  
"It.. just is." Trunks couldn't answer her.  
"You'll fall in love someday. Even if you can't find anyone now, someday you will." Bulma promised.  
"And I guess that someone will come down from another planet." Trunks smirked.  
"I'm just trying to teach you something." Bulma frowned.  
"Okay, Mom, I believe you." Trunks said honestly. "Maybe I will meet somebody someday. Who knows."  
"Hm." Bulma continued along the corridor.

Trunks lay back on the sofa.  
"I dunno. Maybe I'll ask her out... but do you believe in all that love stuff?"  
"Kinda." Goten replied. "But how are you supposed to know if you're in love?"  
"Beat me." Trunks shrugged. "Ah, who cares? Wanna train?"  
"Yeah, alright." they got up, and left the room.  
"But really, the chances of falling in love with aliens like our parents did are a million to one, don't you think, Goten?"  
"Yeah, I guess so. All the aliens that come seem to only be interested in fighting my dad or destroying the planet or something."  
"That's true..."

~the next day, on another planet~

"Hold on a minute." Lavender knelt down, breathing heavily. Frieza folded his arms.  
"Hey, what do you think would happen if you did that on the battlefield?" he said.  
"I doubt I'd be fighting my own father for a start." Lavender smirked. Frieza chuckled, and shook his head.  
"Lavender..." he sighed. "Alright, fine. That's enough training for today."  
"Phew..." Lavender uttered. She stood up. "I'm gonna go have a shower." she left the room. Frieza rolled his eyes. That girl. She was so strong, but she favored her mother's battle techniques. His wife, Mizu, and his daughter were both black mages. So Mizu taught her how to use her powers. As well as being a black mage, Mizu was also a black belt at kung fu or something and could fight with a sword. Lavender preferred her mother's magic and blades to the ki attacks she'd inherited off her father. Which was annoying. But she was keen when it came to transforming, which Frieza was proud of. She was so strong! Only fifteen and already she could reach her fourth form. When Frieza was her age he'd only just managed her second. Well, maybe Lavender was like her uncle Coola in that sense, then. Mr. Perfect, of course mastered all of his forms at least two years before Frieza. Guess who the favourite was.  
"Hm." Frieza shook his head, and also left the room.

He passed his wife going down the corridor.  
"Where's Lavender?" Mizu asked.  
"Shower." Frieza replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. He smiled, and kissed her. Mizu smiled back. He looked into her eyes. She was a beautiful woman. Strangely enough, a human. He'd met her a few years ago. She had heard of him, and for some reason had come to meet him. Til this day he still didn't know why his reputation had attracted a pure - hearted woman like her. But still, she'd gotten hold of a spaceship and before Frieza knew what was happening they'd met, fallen in love and were married.   
A few months afterwards Mizu fell pregnant. Then there was all this trouble with Goku. Frieza had wanted to go to Earth to have his revenge, but Mizu had talked - and begged him out of it. Lavender had been five years old at the time. Mizu had managed to convince him to stay for his daughter's sake. And Frieza was glad she did. Who knows what would've happened on Earth. He could've been killed. No. He didn't want to think of what would've happened. He was just glad he'd stayed. He had to much to loose.   
"Frieza, Lavender was talking to me about Earth last night..." Mizu began. "And this morning she asked if she could go there. Just to see what it was like..."  
"Earth?" Frieza frowned. "That saiyan's planet?"  
"Please. Can we just go? I'd like to go there again. I had friends there, and it would be nice for Lavender. Forget about Goku and Vegeta, okay?" Mizu pleaded.  
"..... Fine." Frieza sighed. "But we won't stay long."  
"Then we need to tell Lavender!" Mizu beamed. She kissed him. "Thank you."


	2. Ghosts

Lavender stepped out of the ship. It was dark already. The time must be different on Earth.   
"This is it..." she smiled. She turned around.  
"Hey, mom! Where abouts did you live?"  
"Um..." Mizu looked around. They'd landed in the middle of a forest. She smiled. "I know where." she looked towards the ship. "Frieza!"  
"Hang on!" Frieza answered from inside the ship. He cam out, carrying two huge, heavy suitcases. "Why did you insist on bringing so much luggage?!"   
"We'll be here for a few days." Mizu replied. "We need to bring enough stuff."  
"A few days? You've got enough here to last a few _years_!" Frieza protested.   
"Do you need some help, dad?" Lavender offered. Frieza shook his head.  
"No, it's okay."  
"Mom," Lavender looked back at her mother. "Is your house still around?"  
"Yes." Mizu nodded. "I never sold it, it's still legally my property." she pointed on ahead. "This way!" she started to run through the woods, closely followed by her excited daughter.  
"Don't wait for me, will you?" Frieza frowned. He sighed, and walked after them.

~~~

Mizu stopped outside a house. Lavender looked at it. Wow. It was so _small_. Back at home, she lived in a palace with about seven bedrooms and about twelve other rooms, not including the gym and the garden. Compared to that, this place was just a bit of wood.  
"You actually lived here?" she asked. Mizu chuckled.  
"Remember, it's not the size that matters. It's the heart."  
"It's a house, Mizu. It doesn't have heart." Frieza replied.  
"No, that's not what I mean." Mizu shook her head. "I mean, I grew up in this house. That's just why I never sold it. There are so many memories here.... both good and bad." she looked at her family. "Come on, let's go inside." she took a small key out of her pocket, and walked towards the door.  
"You STILL have that?!" Frieza exclaimed.  
"Like I said," Mizu opened the door. "There are a lot of memories here. This key opens the door to those memories." she motioned for them to go in. "Enter."  
"Alright!" Lavender beamed. She ran into the house, followed by Mizu and Frieza.

Mizu shut the door behind them. It was now pitch black.  
"Hey, can we have a little light in here?" Lavender complained.  
"There's no electricity. When I moved out I canceled it so I wouldn't have to keep paying for a house I wasn't using." Mizu replied.  
"So we're supposed to just walk around in the dark?" Frieza said.  
"Wait here." Frieza and Lavender heard Mizu's footsteps go up the stairs. Lavender looked around. It was really creepy. All she could see were a few outlines of the closed doorways on either side of the corridor. She pulled her arms in, making herself smaller.  
"Hm?" Frieza noticed her. Her eyes were a little wider than usual as she looked around. He smirked. "Not afraid of the dark, are you?"  
"... Is it really true that houses can be haunted?" Lavender asked in a small voice. "She said she had some bad memories here, right? That must mean this place has some evil in the atmosphere..."  
"Oh, come on!" Frieza laughed. "You've been paying too much attention to your mother and that bible, haven't you? There's no much thing as ghosts. Or monsters, or anything else supernatural."  
"Dad...." Lavender still wasn't convinced. She gasped in fright when she heard a noise coming from above.  
"It's just your mother. This place is so old you can hear people walking around upstairs." Frieza said, almost in a complaining tone.  
"I... I know..." Lavender mumbled. She moved a little closer to her father. Frieza smirked as an idea came into his head.  
_"Don't... it's cruel." _he told himself. _"Come on, leave the poor girl alone." _he still couldn't resist it. He raised one of the suitcases a little higher, and moved his tail into position. 

Lavender's eyes widened. She felt something slowly wrap around her leg.  
"Dad... is that you...?" she whimpered.  
"What?" Frieza asked. "What are you talking about?"  
"..." the thing released her. Lavender shook her head. _"Stop it. You're imagining things."_ she gave a relieved sigh. "Nothing. Forget about it."  
"Okay." Frieza shrugged.  
"Grrrrr...."  
Lavender gasped, and grabbed hold of her father's arm when she heard a noise.  
"What?" Frieza frowned. "What's the matter with you?"  
"D - Did you hear that?" Lavender asked timidly.  
"No. Lavender, nothing's here, okay?" Frieza said. He smirked.  
"Right..." Lavender let go of him.  
"......" Frieza waited. He got his tail ready, and suddenly....  
"RAAAH!!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Lavender screamed as she heard a loud thud, a roar and something grabbed hold of her leg. Her screaming only stopped when she heard Frieza's hysterical laughter.  
"Wh - what...?" she looked at Frieza, who was laughing loudly. Her face filled with anger. "Y - You - - ! It was YOU all along, wasn't it?!" she kicked him. "You JERK, dad!!"  
"What's going on?! I heard screaming!" Mizu rushed down the stairs, carrying a lit candle in one hand and several unlit candles in the other.  
"Dad was being an idiot as usual!" Lavender told her angrily.  
"Hey, will you relax a little?" Frieza insisted. He smirked. "At least it wasn't a ghost!" he burst out laughing again.   
"ARRRRR!!" Lavender growled. She started pounding her fists against him. "I hate you!! I hate you, I hate you!" this just seemed to make Frieza laugh even harder.  
"Frieza!" Mizu frowned. She sighed. "Lavender, stop it - and Frieza!" she glared at him. "Don't do that to her!"  
"It was just a joke. What's with you two?" Frieze protested. _"Probably on their periods or something."_

"Come on. Through here." Mizu led them towards a door, she opened it, and they followed her into the room. Mizu set two candlestick down on the mantelpiece. This must be the living room. She lit the candles with the one she already had.  
"I'll go get more candles and light up the other room." she looked at Frieza. "Our bedroom is upstairs, second door on the right. Lavender's is on the left. Could you take those suitcases up please?"  
"Sure. 'Love to." Frieza mumbled. He left the room, taking the suitcases with her.   
"Hey... is there anything I can do?" Lavender asked.  
"Um.... sure. Could you help me with the candles?" Mizu replied.  
"Sure." Lavender nodded. She followed Mizu out of the room, secretly glad that she wouldn't have to stay in this room alone.

~~~

Lavender looked around the room. It was small compared to her room at home, but it was okay. There were just two bedrooms. This one, and the room her parents were sleeping in. Mizu had told her that this room used to be hers, and the larger room was the parents'. She'd inherited the house when her father died. She'd never know her mother. Died in childbirth. Lavender has come just in time, really. Mizu was going to have this room converted into a prayer room, like the one at home. But when she'd decided to go and see Frieza, she'd abandoned the idea.  
The door opened.  
"Hi." Mizu smiled as she walked in. "Okay?"  
"Yeah." Lavender replied, sitting up in bed. "Hey, tomorrow, will you tell me about my grandfather?" she asked.  
"Sure." Mizu nodded. "What made you ask?"  
"You were gonna turn this room into a prayer room, right? Well, if you didn't have one before, weren't your parents religious?" Lavender said.  
"Ah, that is a story that's best left 'til the morning." Mizu replied. "Goodnight."  
"'Night."  
Mizu left the room, closing the door behind her. Lavender turned to the beside cabinet, and put out the candle Mizu had placed on it. She then lay down, and closed her eyes.

~

"She okay?" Frieza asked as Mizu entered their bedroom.  
"She's fine." Mizu told him. She climbed into bed. "But why did you have to scare her like that?"  
"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Frieza smirked. "You should've seen the look on her face!"  
"But she was terrified." Mizu scolded.  
"Well I didn't even know she was afraid of ghosts!" Frieza protested. "It's you and your religion that's done it." he accused.  
"My religion has nothing to do with it." Mizu lay down. "Anyway, ghosts DO exist."  
"There you go again!" Frieza exclaimed. Mizu chuckled.  
"Put the candle out.."  
Frieza sighed, and put out the candle. He lay down beside her, and smirked. He started kissing her neck.  
"No." Mizu refused, smirking.  
"Huh?!" Frieza looked at her.  
"Not after what you did to Lavender."   
"Oh, come on!"  
"Nope."   
"Dammit, woman!"   
"Ha ha!" 


	3. Stalkers

Trunks opening his eyes slowly when he heard his mother calling.   
"Trunks! Are you awake yet?!"  
"Well I am now..." he mumbled. He sat up in bed. "Yeah! Coming!" he called back. He yawned, and climbed out of bed.

~~~

"Lavender!" Mizu's voice ran through the house. "Breakfast!"  
"Huh...?" Lavender mumbled.   
~  
Mizu sighed.  
"She's still not up?"  
"I'll see..." Frieza said. He left the kitchen, and yelled up the stairs:  
"LAVENDER!!!"  
"I'm coming!" an angry teenage voice replied. Frieza smirked, and re - entered the kitchen.  
"She's coming."

~~~

"So what do you have at school today, Trunks?" Bulma asked, placing his breakfast in front of him.  
"A science test." Trunks replied.   
"Have you revised a lot?"  
"Uh... yeah." Trunks lied. _"Right... I should probably start revising..."_  
"Y'know, high scores don't make themselves -_-" Bulma frowned.  
"Yeah..." Trunks smirked. "But I'm just naturally a genius ^_^"  
"That's not what your science teacher told me..."   
"Heh heh ^_^;"

~~~

"Morning!" Lavender beamed as she entered the kitchen.   
"Last as usual." Mizu sat down. "Your breakfast's ready."  
"Thanks, mom." Lavender sat down. Mizu put her hands together, as did Lavender.  
"Ah, can't you go without doing that for ONE day?!" Frieza turned away, and covered his ears while Mizu said the usual thanks to that non - existent guy she called "God". Every morning she did that, and she'd got Lavender doing the same thing.   
"We're done now, you can put your hands down." Mizu frowned.  
"I don't even see the point of praying." Frieza said, turning back round to face them and putting down his hands. "Even if your God did exist, why would he want to spend his entire day listening to mortals he'd never met before talking to him about things he didn't even care about?"  
"Your questions will be answered when you start believing in God." Mizu replied, and starting eating her breakfast.  
"Huh?" Frieza looked at her blankly. Mizu chuckled.

~later, after school~

"So how'd you do in that test today?" Goten asked as he and Trunks headed to Goten's house. Trunks would be sleeping over there.  
"Okay." Trunks shrugged. "I got a B."  
"Huh?" Goten stopped dead. He looked at his friend. "Hey, do you feel that?"  
"Yeah..." Trunks mumbled. He looked around, trying to track down the source of the powerfully high ki. He pointed. "Over there!"

~~~

"HA!" Lavender cried out as she quickly moved to block her mother's sword with her own. Mizu made a quick, sharp movement that Lavender couldn't block in time. Instead, she gasped as she felt the wooden blade push into her stomach.   
"Ow..." she fell to her knees, clutching her injury.  
"You're lucky this sword isn't real." Mizu commented. She looked at her daughter. "Okay?"  
"Yeah, if you don't mind not having grandchildren. I think my uterus just smashed." Lavender mumbled.   
"So you're okay?" Mizu replied.  
"I guess..." Lavender allowed herself a few more seconds, then stood up.   
"Attack her freehand!" Frieza insisted.  
"No way!" Lavender shook her head. "Sword fighting is cool! Way better than using ki attacks!"  
"It does take a genius to figure out who YOUR favourite parent is -_-" Frieza said.  
"Well can you blame her?" Mizu teased with a smirk. Frieza wasn't insulted. He knew she was only kidding.  
"I like transforming." Lavender protested.   
~  
Trunks and Goten hovered above the trees far enough away to not be seen, but they could see the family. They suppressed their ki to go unnoticed.  
"Who are they?" Goten wondered aloud.  
"Well whoever they are, they're really powerful. Well, the girl and that white guy are anyway." Trunks replied. He looked at Goten. "We should tell your dad."  
"Agreed!" Goten nodded.  
_"Lavender, tell you what, why don't you and I have a battle?" _ they could hear the white alien's voice.  
"Lavender?" Trunks repeated. "Never heard of her."  
"Me neither." Goten mumbled.  
_"Yeah! Hey, can I use my magic?"_  
_"*sigh* If you must..." _ the white alien looked at who the two demi - saiyans had assumed was his daughter. _"Your strongest form against mine, okay?"_  
"Strongest form?" Goten looked at Trunks. "Are there any races that transform?"  
"I know there's one at least... my dad told me..." Trunks mumbled. He tried to remember. "It was..."  
_"What?!" _the girl protested. _"But dad! You KNOW your fourth form is stronger than mine! I still need to work on it!!"  
"I'll go easy on you, then."  
"Oh, come on, Frieza." _ the black - haired woman said. _"Use your third."_

"Trunks..." Goten's eyes widened. "Did she just say...?"  
_"Yeah, dad! I'll fight you in your third form!"  
"That's not a fair fight!"  
"Yes it is!"  
"Come on, Frieza. You KNOW it'd be fairer if you were in your third."  
"Oh, fine then!"_  
"It is!!" Trunks gasped. They exchanged horrified glances.   
"Frieza?!?!"  
"We gotta tell my dad!" Goten gasped. He sped off, closely followed by Trunks. In the panic, Goten had forgotten all about holding back his ki.  
~  
"Huh?" Frieza turned his head towards the sky.  
"What is it?" Mizu asked.  
"Did you feel that, Lavender?" Frieza said.  
"Yeah... what is it, dad?" Lavender replied. "There wasn't anyone spying on us, was there?" "... Maybe there was..." Frieza left the ground. He looked at his daughter. "Why don't we find out?"  
"Hai!" Lavender sped off after Frieza, who was already pursuing his stalkers.  
"Hey, wait!" Mizu called after them. "What am I supposed to do?!" she sighed angrily, and mumbled: "Wish I could fly."


	4. Reunion

Trunks and Goten could see the Sons' house in the distance. But they could also feel the incredible ki drawing nearer. Goten looked over his shoulder, and gasped.   
"Trunks! He's right behind us!"  
"He is?!" Trunks stopped in mid - air, and turned around. He saw who he assumed was Frieza and his daughter coming rapidly towards them.  
"Trunks! What are you doing?! We gotta tell me dad!" Goten protested.  
"And let Frieza know where he lives? You heard the stories, the guy killed almost everybody!" Trunks replied. "You go on ahead and get your dad to come."  
"What about you!?" Goten insisted.  
"I'll distract him, of course!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"No way!" Goten refused. "If you're gonna stay here, I'm staying with you!"  
"Goten -" Trunks stopped in surprise when he saw Frieza suddenly disappear.  
"Huh...?" Goten mumbled. Frieza's daughter slowed down, and ended up right in front of them.  
"Who are you and why were you spying on us?!" she demanded.  
"Who are YOU?! You're Frieza's daughter, right?!" Trunks frowned, glaring at her. "Since when did Frieza have a daughter?"

"Since fifteen years ago." a voice came from behind them.  
"AAAAH!" both boys cried out and spun around. Frieza hovered in front of them with his arms folded, smirking.  
"You've heard of me, then?" Frieza looked at Goten. "Well, it's obvious who YOUR father is. Goku's kid, right? You look exactly like him."  
"You sound like my mom..." Goten said.   
Frieza growled, and turned to Trunks.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm the guy who's father you made a misery!" Trunks snapped. "I've heard all about you, Frieza! What are you doing here?! Come back to pick up where you left off?!" Trunks turned super saiyan. He glared at Frieza. "Well that's fine, you and I will carry my father's fight on, RIGHT here, RIGHT now!"

~~~

"The boys are late..." Chichi mumbled back at the Son house. She looked at her husband. "Goten didn't say he was staying behind after school, right?"  
"...." Goku seemed to be concentrating on something. Chichi looked at him.  
"Goku? What's the matter?"  
".... It can't be...." Goku mumbled. He stood up, and headed for the door. He looked at Chichi. "I'll be back soon, okay?" with that, he left the house. Chichi stared at the closed door.  
"Huh..?"

~~~

Frieza just chuckled.  
"I can tell by your blinding pride you're Vegeta's son. I guess being so proud you're stupid runs in the family."  
"At least saiyans HAVE pride!" Trunks shot back. "You have no honor! I know what you're like!"  
"Hey! What was that about honor?!" Lavender yelled. She glared at him. "You're the ones with no honor! You saiyans BELONG in the gutter! You don't deserve any better!"  
"Lavender, please." Frieza waved a hand. "Let him be."  
"Huh?" Lavender blinked. "But he insulted -"  
"He's just a saiyan. Let him have this moment. It's probably the only chance he'll ever get to feel proud." Frieza smirked. Lavender gave a cruel laugh.  
"You - - !" Trunks growled.  
"Hey, leave the saiyans alone!" Goten shouted at Frieza. "It's thanks to my dad that you're even alive anyway! He could have killed you then and there!"  
"What, are you trying to say I owe him one?" Frieza replied. "Forget it. He didn't HAVE to let me go. It was his own decision."

"Hey, dad, what's that?" Lavender felt something.  
"Dad!" Goten looked past Frieza, and smiled when he saw who was coming towards them.  
"Goku?" Frieza turned around. He watched as the saiyan flew towards them, and slowed to a stop in front of him. He glared at Frieza.  
"Didn't I tell you not to come back here?" Goku frowned. "I gave you that energy for you to change, not to train so that you could come back to have your revenge."  
"Who said anything about revenge?" Frieza asked innocently. "Goku, I'm hurt. You're judging me. For your information, saiyan, I didn't come to kill you."  
"Huh?" Goku looked at him. "You didn't?"  
"Hey, don't believe him, dad!" Goten protested.  
"He's lying!" Trunks insisted.  
"Quiet a minute, boys..." Goku was still looking at Frieza. "Maybe he HAS changed. Have you?" he asked. "If you're not here to fight, what ARE you here for?"  
_"So that's Goku..."_ Lavender thought. _"He's the one that made my dad look like that horrible robot... Goku's the one that made my dad so unhappy!" _she frowned.  
"You moron!!" she yelled at Goku, who seemed surprised by her sudden outburst. Lavender flew past Trunks and Goten, and glared up at Goku, who was about a foot taller than her. "You almost killed my father!! He had to wear those metal things for two years!!"  
"Lavender..." Frieza muttered.  
"Hey, it was your father's fault in the first place!" Trunks argued.  
"Yeah, he killed everyone!" Goten frowned.  
"Shut up!!" Lavender yelled. "Did I ASK you for opinion?!"  
"Lavender."

"Father?" Goku repeated, ingoring the argument between the teenagers. He looked at Frieza, who was looking at the ground shamefully. Frieza sighed.  
"Goku... allow me to introduce my daughter. Lavender." he mumbled.   
"Your daughter?" Goku looked at Lavender. "But you look so human!"  
"My mother's a human, baka!" Lavender snapped.  
"A human?!" Goku gasped. "You mean like, from Earth?"  
"Yes, doofus!" Lavender replied sarcastically.   
"Oh, so that's why you guys came here?" Goku asked.  
"That's right. Lavender wanted to see the planet her mother came from." Frieza explained. He looked at Trunks. "So you can stop turning super saiyan. There won't be any trouble unless YOU cause it.  
"Hey, you're the one that causes trouble -"  
"Hey, call it even ^_^" Goku tried to lighten the atmosphere. He held his hand out to Frieza. "While you here, there'll be no fighting, okay?"  
"...... Agreed." Frieza shook his head. Trunks and Lavender's jaws dropped.  
"But dad!" Lavender protested.  
"Goku!" Trunks also complained.  
"It's GOKU!"  
"It's FRIEZA!"  
They looked at each other, and, growling, glared at each other.  
"^_^" Goten remained silent.

"Hey!" a voice called up from the ground. All five of them looked down, and saw a woman looking up at them.  
"Hi mom!" Lavender waved.  
"Hi Lavender - " Mizu looked at the eldest saiyan. "Goku?"  
"Mizu?!" Goku gasped. A big grin appeared on his head. "Hey!" he waved, and laughed happily. "Long time no see!"  
"Goku, I haven't seen you in years!"  
"Yeah, how long's it been?" Goku replied.  
"It must be over fifteen years!" Mizu exclaimed.  
"HUH?!" Frieza's eyes widened. He looked down at his wife. "Mizu, you KNOW him?!"  
"Of course. Didn't I say?" Mizu asked.  
"NO!!"  
"Oh. Well, yeah. We go way back." Mizu told him.   
"Dad, you never mention Frieza's wife." Goten said.  
"I didn't know Frieza had a wife." Goku shrugged. He looked back at Mizu. "Hey, you guys wanna come over? We can do some catching up?"  
"What?!" Trunks and Goten both gasped.  
"You don't mind?" Mizu called back.  
"Nah, course not. It'll be fun." Goku smiled.  
"Yeah, okay." she looked at Lavender and Frieza. "You guys don't mind, right?"  
"Well -"  
"Perfect!" Mizu cut her husband off. She smiled at Goku. "Do you still live in the same house."  
"Yep. 439 East District." Goku replied. He looked at his son. "Coming, Goten?"  
"Uh - yeah - sure... I guess." Goten mumbled through surprise. He followed Goku down to the ground to join Mizu. They landed, and Goku and Mizu started to walk alongside each other with Goten close behind.  
"So, Goku, what's been happening with you?"  
"Quite a lot, actually..."

Meanwhile, Frieza, Trunks and Lavender stayed there. All looking equally amazed and kinda annoyed. 


	5. At the Dinner Table

"So, Mizu," Chichi began, placing the last plate on the table. "How did you and Goku meet?"   
"Oh, Bulma introduced us." Mizu replied. She looked at Goku. "Right?"  
"Yeah, I know her through Bulma." Goku muffled, already stuffing his face with food. Chichi and Goku were sat opposite each other at the ends of the dinner table. On Goku's left hand side was Mizu, and opposite her, on Goku's right, was Frieza. Next to Frieza was Lavender and next to Trunks was Goten. Trunks was opposite Lavender, and they sat glaring at each other like they'd been enemies for life. Well, in a way, they had. Both of them were on their father's side, which caused a lot of hate and friction between the two. Goten tried to stay neutral, not wanted to hurt his friend's father or the friend of his own father. Chichi felt almost the same. After what he'd done to her husband and friends, Chichi hated Frieza. She hated just having him in her HOUSE, let alone serving him dinner. But, she'd heard Goku and Bulma mention Mizu before. She knew it would hurt Goku to be aggressive towards Mizu, and besides, Mizu herself and Lavender seemed okay. Although Lavender did seem a bit unfriendly towards the saiyans....  
But it was mainly just Frieza alone Chichi couldn't stand.  
"Hey, Mizu," Goku's words were a little clearer. Just a little. "Do you still practice black magic? And what about martial arts? Last time I saw you you were training to use a sword, right?"  
"Black magic?" Goten looked at Mizu. "Are you a witch or something?"  
"Witch?!" Frieza stood up and glared angrily across the table at him angrily. "Why, you naive little -"  
"Frieza!" Mizu chuckled. "Calm down, he didn't mean any harm."  
"Witches don't exist, anyway." Frieza mumbled, sitting down.  
"Of course they do!" Lavender protested. "There are good witches and bad witches."  
"Good and ba -" Frieza jerked his head towards Mizu. "Will you stop teaching her all these stupid legends?!"  
"Hey, didn't you say that super saiyans were just a legend?" Trunks said with a smirk.  
"You - -" Frieza gave him the coldest, most threatening glare anyone had ever received off him. Trunks was deliberately saying things to annoy him, and they both knew it.  
"Well if it was just a legend, then why were you so afraid of it?" Trunks teased.  
"I'm warning you, kid -"  
"Okay, that's enough, now." Goku tried to calm the two down. "Hey, quit it guys, okay?"  
"I don't know why you're telling me. HE started it." Frieza argued.  
"A fifteen - year - old?" Mizu said. Frieza growled, but said nothing.

Trunks leaned back in his chair with his arms folded, a triumphant smirk of his face.   
"Heh heh heh." he uttered a laugh as he watched Frieza. Frieza just stared back coldly.  
"Hmph!" Lavender kicked him hard under the table.  
"Aah!" Trunks' eyes widened and he cried out in pain as he felt her kick. Frieza smirked, and put his tail around Lavender's shoulders. He looked at her as if to say:  
_"Good girl."_ and she smirked back.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Goten noticed Trunks red - faced and biting his lip.  
"Yeah. Fine." Trunks said quickly, not wanting to admit her of all people had hurt him. He sighed, and looked at Goten. He smiled. "I'm fine. Honest."  
"Okay..."  
"Mizu, you were saying about your martial arts...?" Goku changed the subject back, mainly just to keep everybody calm.  
"Oh yeah." Mizu nodded. "I've achieved the top grade now. And I've learned a lot of new spells. Actually, I'm teaching Lavender. She's inherited my powers."  
"Wow, so your kids can do magic, too?" Goku sounded interested. 

He looked at Lavender.  
"Hey, I bet it's really cool casting spells, right?"  
"Do you want a demonstration?" Lavender asked sweetly.  
"..." Frieza smirked. He turned away, hoping that nobody would see his expression.  
"Sure!" Goku nodded enthusiastically. He looked at Chichi. "We'd love to see a spell, right?"  
"What spell?" Chichi asked suspiciously, looking at Lavender.  
"Oh, don't worry. It's a very easy spell. Nothing I'm unsure of." Lavender assured her.  
"Lavender..." Mizu was also looking at her suspiciously.  
"Oh, don't worry, mother. It's okay." Lavender still had her sweet tone. "It's one of the easy ones. Honest."  
"Mizu, let the girl do her spell." Frieza said.  
"What are you up to?" Trunks demanded.  
"Nothing! Why are you so paranoid?!" Lavender insisted.  
"Gets it off his father." Frieza told her.  
"At least my father isn't afraid of LEGENDS!" Trunks shot back, leaning across the table.

"Lavender, just cast the spell!" Mizu ordered, tired of the constant arguments between Trunks and her family. _"Geez! I can't take him anywhere!"_  
"Okay, then." Lavender stood up. She looked at her audience. "Okay, now I'll need four volunteers."  
"I'll volunteer!" Goku raised his hand.   
"Goten, why don't you go?" Chichi suggested.  
"Yeah, okay, I guess." Goten shrugged. He looked at Lavender. "What do I do?"  
"Hang on, I still need two more people." Lavender replied. Goten looked at Trunks, who shook his head.  
"No way. She's plotting something, I know it." Trunks said.  
"I'm just TRYING to be friendly!" Lavender frowned. "But fine, if you're gonna be like that! Maybe I won't do my trick."  
"Good." Trunks shot back.  
"Ah, come on, Trunks." Goku insisted. "She's not gonna do us any harm."  
"........." Trunks sighed. "Okay, fine then. Just make it quick."  
"Don't you need another volenteer?" Frieza said to his daughter.  
"Yeah." Lavender nodded. She looked at the crowd. "But... it helps if all my volunteers are of the same race. Chichi, are you a saiyan?"  
"No." Chichi shook her head. "They only other saiyan is Gohan... but I know he and Videl are our for the day... so the only one left is... -"  
"Vegeta." Goku finished her sentance. He looked at Chichi. "But Vegeta'll still be home, right? Bulma never said they were going out. Besides, Vegeta'd wanna stay home and train anyway."

"Bulma?!" Mizu exclaimed. "Ah, I haven't seen her in years! How is she?!"  
"Well, let's invite 'em over." Goku smiled.  
"Yeah, sure." Chichi shrugged. "I'll go call them."  
"Perfect." Lavender said with a smile.


	6. Just a Joke

There was a knock at the door.   
"That'll be them." Chichi got up, and went to answer it.  
"This'll be fun. I haven't seen Vegeta in ages." Frieza smirked.  
"Listen, you just be good, okay?" Mizu glared at him. "Bulma's a friend of mine and I don't want you causing trouble for her."  
"As if I would." Frieza replied innocently.  
"Dad's gonna go berserk when he sees you." Trunks warned.  
"That's because he's a paranoid little brat." Frieza answered.  
"Now you just listen -"  
"Trunks!" Goten held him back to stop Trunks punching Frieza's face in. "He's just trying to wind you up, he doesn't mean it."

"Is there anyone else here?" Bulma's voice could be heard addressing Chichi.  
"Yes. Um... Vegeta... just stay calm, okay..." Chichi began.  
"Calm? Why ca -" Vegeta entered the room, and stopped dead when he saw him. His eyes widened in shock as he watched Frieza sitting down, smirking at him.  
"Hi, Veg." Frieza said casually. Bulma entered the room, followed by Chichi.  
"Who's that?" she asked.  
Vegeta ignored her, and instead noticed that Goku was also in the room.  
"Kakarotto..." he began. "Why is FRIEZA in your house?!"  
"THAT'S Frieza?!" Bulma seemed amazed. "But he's so cute!"  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta stared at her in disbelief. Frieza and Lavender just burst out laughing.  
"Mom!" Trunks gasped.  
"Well I'm sorry but he is!" Bulma protested.  
"I don't believe you sometimes!!" Vegeta growled. "The things you say! You know, you can be REALLY dumb at times!"  
"Okay, okay, chill out." Bulma waved a hand.

Lavender stood up, and glared at Vegeta.  
"You must be Vegeta." she said.  
"And just who are YOU?!" Vegeta demanded.  
"Oh, right. You don't know her, do you?" Frieza said. He stood up, and put his arm around Lavender's shoulders. "This is my daughter."  
"Daughter?!" Vegeta's eyes went wide. "Since when did YOU have a daughter?! Well who's the mother?!"  
"My wife, of course." Frieza replied.  
"And who might that be?" Vegeta answered back in a snide and sarcastic tone.  
"Me." Mizu answered. Bulma stared at her, and gasped.  
"Mizu?!"  
"Hi Bulma." Mizu smiled.  
"Oh my God!!" Bulma shrieked. "I haven't seen you for so long!! How long has it been now?"  
"Oh, fifteen years at least!" Mizu replied.  
"It must be! Oh, come here!" Bulma ran over to her. Everybody in the room (except Goku) stared at them in either surprise or anger as the hugged each other like best friends.  
"Mizu! That's Vegeta's WIFE!" Frieza reminded her.  
"And my best friend!" Mizu argued. She looked at Bulma. "Hey, we have to go out sometime."  
"Definitely!" Bulma nodded. "How long are you here for?"   
"A few days." Mizu replied. She looked at Goku. "How about it, Goku? We have to have a long talk about old times."  
"Sure! I'll look forward to it!" Goku smiled.  
"Kakarotto -"  
"Lavender, weren't you going to do a magic trick?" Chichi attempted to kill the tension that was building up.  
"Oh yeah!" Lavender exclaimed.

She looked at Vegeta.  
"You have to take part, okay?"  
"Why me?!" Vegeta demanded.  
"Because it works better if all volunteers are of the same race." Lavender explained.  
"Lavender... this isn't a bad spell, is it?" Mizu asked suspiciously.  
"No, mother. It's a nice one. Honest." Lavender swore.  
"But Trunks and Goten are only HALF saiyan." Vegeta argued. "So why can't one of the humans volunteer?"  
"Because Goku is volunteering, too." Frieza said. Vegeta looked at Goku.  
"Kakarotto?"  
"Ah, come on, Vegeta!" Goku urged. "It's just a bit of fun, right?"  
"Just stop being such a moody and do it!" Bulma frowned.  
"Fine then!" Vegeta snapped. He looked at Lavender, and sighed. "What do I do?"  
"All volunteers stand in a line in front of me." Lavender instructed. The two saiyans and two demi - saiyans all stood in a line. They looked at Lavender.  
"Okay..." Lavender closed her eyes, and concentrated. Everybody in the room watched her as she started to mumble something in a language none of them spoke. Except Mizu, of course. Mizu's eyes widened when she realized what spell Lavender was casting.  
"Lavender! Stop -"  
But it was too late. 

The saiyans disappeared in a flash, and were replaced by four green frogs. Two were a little larger than the younger frogs, who still had what looked like tadpole tails growing out of their backs. Like teenage frogs.

Frieza burst out laughing at them. Lavender smirked.  
"Ta - da!" she exclaimed.  
Chichi stared at the frogs. One of them gazed up at her and started croaking wildly.  
"Goku...?" she approached it, and knelt down to look at the frog. The Goku frog gazed at her, and then leapt out of the way as she fainted. This made Frieza laugh even harder.   
"Chichi!" Bulma gasped. She ran over to the woman, and lifted her head up a little so she could breathe. Mizu had one of the angriest expressions she'd ever made on her face.  
"Lavender!!" she yelled. "You said it'd be a GOOD spell!!"  
"But mom, it was." Lavender replied. "They're perfectly healthy, and it's funny ^_^"  
"Change them back RIGHT NOW!!" Mizu ordered. She looked at Bulma. "I'm so sorry, Lavender isn't normally like this."  
"Well that's a pity..." Bulma looked at the second adult frog. She smirked. "It suits him ^_^"  
"-_-" the frog glared back at her. One of the younger frogs glared at Lavender and started croaking angrily at her.  
"Ah, go eat a fly!" Lavender answered back with a smirk.  
"Lavender, turn them back!" Mizu ordered.  
"But mom, they look so much better like this!" Lavender protested.  
"And besides, you can't change back Vegeta with magic." Frieza smirked. "You know how the story goes, kiss a frog and it will become a prince."  
"Yeah, but the story said a _handsome_ prince, so it doesn't apply to Vegeta." Lavender corrected him.  
"Good point." Frieza laughed.  
"Quit it!!" Mizu snapped. "If you won't change them back, I will!" Mizu growled. She looked at the frogs, raised her arms, and shouted something in the language Lavender had use. In a flash just like before, they changed back instantly.

Trunks glared at Lavender.  
"That wasn't funny!" he shouted.  
"Damn right it wasn't!" Vegeta snapped in the same tone.  
"Hey, take a joke." Lavender waved a hand.  
"I thought it was quite funny." Frieza shrugged.  
"I'm sorry, guys." Mizu apologized.  
"Ah, she's just a kid." Goku shrugged. He looked at his wife, and sweatdropped. "I guess Chichi didn't feel the same way ^_^"  
"Is she okay?" Goten asked as Goku picked up his wife and placed her gently on the couch.   
"She'll be fine." Goku insisted.  
"Who cares?!" Vegeta jerked his head to point at Lavender. "YOU are going to pay for that!!" he threatened. He looked at Frieza. "YOU too!"  
"What did I do?!" Frieza protested innocently.


	7. Pay a Visit

"I'll see you later Vegeta, okay?" Bulma called.   
"Huh?" Vegeta emerged from one of the rooms. He looked at her. "Where are you going?"  
"Just out for a drink with Goku and Mizu." Bulma told him. "I've be a few hours, okay?"  
"Mizu?" Vegeta frowned. "You mean the lizard's wife?"  
"Listen, I know you and Frieza don't get along - and you don't have to - but Mizu's my friend, okay?" Bulma replied. "I even went to school with her and I'm not falling out with her just because you and Frieza have issues."  
"Have can you say that?!" Vegeta demanded. "You KNOW what Frieza's like!"  
"Mm - hm." Bulma nodded. "And I know what Mizu's like, and she's nothing like her husband.   
"So why'd she marry him?" Vegeta challenged.  
"That's just the kind of person she is." Bulma shrugged.  
"What, stupid?"  
"Forgiving." Bulma glared at him. "She always saw the good in people... and if I know her, the good in such evil is probably what attracted her to him."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Vegeta protested. "Frieza doesn't HAVE a good side!"  
"Too bad! I'm going." Bulma said stubbornly.  
"Bulma, don't you dare walk out of that door -" Vegeta was cut off when the door slammed shut. He glared at it. "Fine then! Go out with a lizard, see if I care!" he stormed off and made it halfway down the corridor when he stopped. _"Is Frieza going with them?"_ Vegeta shook his head. _"She didn't say he was." _he thought. _"But then again, why would she?"_ "...." he turned around and looked at the door. "........... He's not having MY woman!" he growled. "Trunks, I'm going out!" he called and left the building before he got an answer.  
"Okay, see ya then." Trunks called from another room.

~~~~~

"I'll see you later, okay?" Mizu kissed Frieza.  
"What?" Frieza looked at her. "Where are you going?"  
"Just out." Mizu replied, and headed for the door. She came to a sudden halt when Frieza appeared in front of her out of thin air.   
"With who?" Frieza demanded.  
"Just some friends." Mizu said innocently.  
"You mean that saiyan?" Frieza frowned.  
"What if I am?" Mizu asked.  
"You _know_ that he is an enemy of mine." Frieza said sternly.  
"And YOU know that he is a friend of mine." Mizu argued. "It's just a night out, Frieza. It's not like a date or anything. Besides, Bulma'll be with us."  
"Bulma? Does that mean Vegeta's going with you, too?" Frieza asked.  
"I don't know." Mizu admitted. "Maybe." she looked at him. "Are you coming?"  
"What, and spend all night with a saiyan? No thanks." Frieza said arrogantly.  
"Suit yourself." Mizu shrugged. "Bye, Lavender!"  
"Yeah, yeah." Lavender mumbled from another room. She still didn't like the idea of her mother being friends with those saiyans - especially Goku.  
"I'll see you later, okay?" Mizu smiled at Frieza, and left the house.

Frieza tried not to, but couldn't help but look at the door.  
"..........." he frowned. "Oh, for Pete's sake!" he looked over his shoulder, addressing his daughter (wherever she was.) "Lavender, I'm going to make sure she doesn't get killed! You stay here, okay?"  
"Okay, dad."  
"Good girl." Frieza smiled. With that, he left the house.

~~~~~

Mokoto watched her with a little interest. Tabbitha looked around. She sniffed the night forest air, her tail wagged slowly as she did so.   
"Find anything?" Mokoto asked.  
"I smell a monkey..." Tabbitha reported.  
"Big help." Mokoto said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Who cares? We want Frieza."  
"Well, there are definitely lizards near here." she frowned. "But it's strange... neither scents are strong."  
"Well, the last time I saw Frieza he had a human wife, and she was pregnant. Perhaps you smell their child." Mokoto suggested.  
"If that is the case, the saiyan must be a half - breed, too." Tabbitha replied. "But, if it is the child I smell... then Frieza must be out, because there is definitely just one lizard."  
"Which way?" Mokoto demanded. Tabbitha pointed.  
"That way."  
"Okay, then. Let's go pay a visit to the second generation."


	8. Follow Me

"Nah, it's fine." Trunks said to Goten, who was on the other end of the phone line. "My parents are out. Your dad's with them, right? Well tell your mom we won't be alone. I don't know, tell her my dad's here or something. Okay. See ya in five minutes." he put the phone down.

~~~~~

Lavender opened the window in her bedroom. Mizu had locked the door and taken the only key with her, so this was the only way Lavender could get out. Her parents would be out for a few hours yet, and by the sounds of it so would Trunks'. This left her all the time she needed to put the saiyans in their place. There was no way he could be stronger than _her_! She flew out of the window and headed for Capsule Corps, a mean smirk on her face.

~~~~~

"Hey, Goten." Trunks opened the door to find his friend there.   
"Geez, you should've seen her!" Goten exclaimed as he walked in. "I can't stay long, okay?"  
"What did you tell her?" Trunks asked, closing the door.  
"Just what you said, I told her your dad was here!" Goten protested.  
"So what was the problem?" Trunks shrugged.  
"Your dad was here ^_^"  
"^_^;" Trunks sweatdropped. "Well, come on, anyway. I got a new CD. Wanna listen?"  
"Sure."

~~~~~

"Are you two gonna be like this all night?!" Bulma frowned at Vegeta and Frieza as she sat down. She, Mizu, Goku, Frieza and Vegeta had all come to a bar. Well, actually, Bulma, Mizu and Goku had come to a bar, and Frieza and Vegeta had just followed.  
"That's the plan." Vegeta replied, still glaring at Frieza. Frieza glared back.  
"Guys, can we just get along for one night?" Goku asked. "We're all friends here, right?"  
"No, YOU'RE all friends!" Vegeta answered back.  
"Vegeta and I have issues that can't simply be thrown away with alcohol." Frieza growled.  
"Funny, alcohol seems to cure everything else for you." Mizu mumbled. Frieza gave her an angry look.  
"Quiet!"  
"Listen, if you two are gonna hate each other all night the least you can do is leave US alone!" Bulma lectured. "I don't see why you even came anyway, you're not enjoying yourselves."  
"I don't trust the lizard - wife." Vegeta replied bluntly.  
"And I don't trust the saiyan - wife." Frieza added just as bluntly.  
"At least TRY to get along just a tiny bit." Goku pleaded. He put his arms around Bulma and Mizu's shoulders, indicating them. "For your wives?"  
"Get off her!" Frieza snapped.  
"Okay, okay!" Goku held up his hands in a "don't shoot" motion. Mizu smirked.  
"Frieza, you're not jealous, are you?"  
"Huh - - of course not!" Frieza insisted. "Why WOULD I be jealous of someone like him?"  
"Let's see, he sliced you up, you had to get a metal body because of him," Vegeta smirked, knowing he was annoying Frieza. "Oh yeah, and he's a super saiyan. You're scared of super saiyans, right?"  
"I am not!!" Frieza yelled.  
"Really?" Vegeta challenged. 

He turned super saiyan and stood up, smirking evilly down at Frieza. "Not scared? I could kill you now if I wanted."  
"So basically the complete opposite of what happened on Namek." Frieza smirked as he made his comeback. Vegeta clenched his fist.  
"You - "  
"Stop it!" Bulma snapped. "Vegeta, power down, sit down, and SHUT UP!"  
"Frieza, stop winding him up!" Mizu scolded.  
"Yes ma'am -_-" Frieza and Vegeta both mumbled.   
"Y'know, I think I preferred you when you were a frog." Bulma said to Vegeta.  
"Well why don't you get the lizard to turn me back into one?!" Vegeta snapped.  
"I'm sorry about that, guys." Mizu apologized guiltily.  
"Ah, forget about it." Goku waved a hand. "No big deal."  
"No big - - well excuse me if YOU don't mind being a reptile!" Vegeta protested. "But I have a bit more pride!"

"Heh." Frieza chuckled. "You and your pride. It's so pathetic, your pride is all you have to cling onto and at the same time it's the one thing that makes you stupid. Your blinded by pride. It's sad, really."  
"Why you -"  
"Arrrrrh!" Bulma growled. "Not this again! Can't you two settle down for just a few SECONDS?" she exclaimed.  
"....... Hmph!" Vegeta looked away from all of hem, folding his arms angrily.

Goku sweatdropped, and tried to change the subject.  
"So, Mizu, how's the magic coming along?" he asked.  
"Oh - actually, I'm come a long way since you last saw me." Mizu replied. "I'm teaching Lavender magic, too. But I guess you've already figured that out ^_^"  
"Hey, are you still casting the wrong spells?" Bulma smirked, looking at Mizu.   
"Hm?" Frieza looked at her. Vegeta noticed that Goku had reddened a little.  
"What does that mean?" he asked his wife.  
"Ah... I made a mistake once..." Mizu began. "I said the wrong words ^_^"  
"So what's your problem?" Frieza looked at Goku.  
"Mizu was casting a healing spell on me..." Goku began. "But... er... she said the wrong words..."  
"And set his pants on fire!" Bulma burst out laughing. So did Vegeta.  
"You WHAT?!" Frieza smirked at Mizu.  
"It was an accident!" Mizu protested innocently. Frieza burst out laughing.  
"Wh - what did you do?" Vegeta asked through his laughter.  
"Well... Yamcha and I laughed ^_^" Bulma smirked. Yamcha's name made Vegeta's laughter fade a little.  
"And I cast a freezing spell to freeze up the flames." Mizu explained.   
"And man, that ice hurt!" Goku added. Vegeta's laughter returned as he could just picture Goku with frozen flames on his trousers.  
"I bet it did!"

~~~~~

There was a knock on the door.  
"Your parents are home early, aren't they? Where did they go?" Goten asked.  
"But it can't be them, they have a key. Why would they knock?" Trunks thought aloud. He headed towards the door. Goten followed. Trunks looked over his shoulder, checking Goten was there. He opened the door, and was shocked at who he saw standing before him. Shocked, and annoyed.  
"What do YOU want?" he said in an unfriendly tone.  
"To put YOU in your place once and for all!" Lavender frowned.  
"What are you talking about?" Trunks sounded a little bored and completely uninterested. "Listen, beat it, okay? You're not welcome here."  
"Too bad. I'm here." Lavender argued. "And I'm not leaving until you and I have a fight."  
"A fight?" Trunks repeated.  
"Hey, why don't you just go home?" Goten reasoned. "Our parents are best friends, after all. So just stop looking for trouble, okay?"  
"Wait Goten." Trunks silenced him. Goten looked at his friend.  
"Huh?"  
"A fight, you say?" Trunks was clearly interested.   
"That's right. Changelings versus saiyans." Lavender nodded. "First one to surrender loses. This fight will determine which is the better race."  
"Come on! You guys aren't serious, are you?" Goten tried to stop them fighting.  
"Deadly serious." Lavender replied firmly. "I don't know what you're so worried about, it won't be a fight to the death."

"Sorry." Trunks turned away. Goten's face lit up.   
"Phew. Trunks, I'm glad you -"  
"Saiyans don't participate in child's play. If you want a fight, you're gonna have to make it a real one." Trunks said.  
"Trunks?!" Goten gasped. "You're not serious?! Come on, this is stupid! What are your parents gonna say?!" he looked at Lavender. "And yours?"  
"My dad will approve." Lavender assured him.  
"So will mine." Trunks added.  
"Uh - huh. And your moms? Like they're gonna be impressed." Goten reminded them.  
"It'll be too late by then, won't it?" Lavender said. She looked at Trunks. "Fine then. You wanna fight 'til the death or what?"  
"Nah. That'd cause too much trouble. But surrendering is weak." Trunks replied. He turned around to face her. "Just until one of us loses consciousness." he held out his hand. "Agreed?"  
"Agreed." Lavender took it. Goten watched in horror as they shook hands.  
"Where shall we fight?" Lavender asked.  
"I know a good place." Trunks walked past her, out of the building. He looked over his shoulder at her, and gave a challenging smirk. "Follow me."


	9. Blackout

"Broke his nose?!" Vegeta exclaimed.   
"Oh, no..." Mizu reddened with embarrassment.  
"It's true!" Bulma insisted. Goku looked at her.  
"I don't remember that. Was I there?"  
"Um..." Bulma tried to remember.  
"I don't think you were, actually..." Mizu admitted.  
"Who cares?" Frieza shrugged.  
"Yeah, anyway," Bulma carried on telling the story. "Mizu asked Yamcha if he could teach her how to play baseball,"   
Mizu started to chuckle.  
"So she gets the bat," Bulma said. "She swings it backwards as hard as she possibly can, it hits him in the nose, blood pouring everywhere -"  
Vegeta and Frieza burst out laughing.  
"It's not funny!" Mizu protested, but she too was smirking a little.  
"He nearly blacked out, you should have seen his eyes! He was finding it harder to keep them open than walk in a straight line!" Bulma exclaimed.  
"So we got him to hospital..." Mizu smirked. She looked at Bulma. "Remember what they did to him?"  
"What?" Goku asked.  
"Aw, it was horrible!" Bulma began. "His nose had gone out of position or something, so they got these tweezers..."  
At this point, Frieza and Vegeta exploded into hilarious laughter.   
"It was gross." Mizu shook her head. 

Frieza looked at Mizu.  
"Is it me or do you make a hobby of torturing Earth males?"  
"They were accidents!" Mizu protested.  
"Yeah, but throwing Yamcha's pants out of the window wasn't." Bulma added. Vegeta swung his head back laughing.  
"What?!" Frieza demanded, eager to know the story.  
"In my defense, I'd had a LOT of drinks!" Mizu insisted.  
"It was so funny!" Bulma laughed. "Just totally out of the blue she pushes him to the floor, takes off his trousers, runs over to the window and throws them out."  
"I remember that!" Goku gasped. He frowned at Mizu and Bulma. "And you made ME go and get them!"  
"Oh, this just gets better..." Frieza smirked.  
"Well you had to!" Bulma replied to Goku. "Mizu and I were to drunk to walk in a straight line...." she smirked. "And Yamcha didn't have any pants on." she started to laugh.  
"Yeah, but at the time it was two o' clock in the morning, it was winter, and you'd thrown them into a RIVER!" Goku exclaimed.   
"Sorry ^_^" Mizu apologized innocently.  
"Well at least they weren't _your_ pants. Yamcha had to walk home in them." Bulma said.

~~~~~

Trunks landed near a cliff edge. A few meters away was the end of the forest. Lavender landed opposite him and Goten, beside. Lavender looked around.   
"Eh. It'll do." she said.   
"Guys, seriously -"  
"Goten, be quiet, okay?" Trunks interrupted him. He looked at his friend. "I don't care if our moms are friends, her dad made mine's life a living hell. He even tried to kill your dad."  
"But, Trunks!" Goten protested. "My dad spared his life for a reason! Frieza promised he wouldn't come back to cause trouble and he didn't! He's just here on vacation. Imagine what my dad will be like when he finds out you two are fighting each other! And your moms?"  
"It's got nothing to do with any of them." Lavender argued. "So shut up, okay?"  
"Besides, you make it sound like we're gonna kill each other." Trunks shrugged. "We're not."  
"Fight until someone becomes unconscious? Come on! Even I know how dangerous that is!" Goten argued.  
"Well if you're not happy with it, maybe you should just go home." Trunks said.  
"But -"  
"Listen, Goten. It's different with your family. Frieza never really did your dad any harm. Not really. To your dad, he's just another bad guy." Trunks began. "But with mine it's different. His race... his family.... his childhood. Frieza took all of it." he glared at Lavender, but still spoke to Trunks. "She and I can never be friends, just like our fathers can't. No matter what anyone else says, we're enemies. And we always will be." he looked over his shoulder at Goten. "Got it?"  
"........... Promise me nobody's gonna die." Goten replied. Trunks chuckled.  
"Promise. It's a friendly fight."  
"So let's start already!" Lavender whined. "Enough with the dramatic speeches! Is that all saiyans do? You guys really do linger like a bad odor!"  
"You'll pay for that!" Trunks shouted. he dove at her.  
"Now we're talkin'!" Lavender smiled. She dodged his attack easily, flying up into the air.

Goten watched tensely as they fought. He was amazed at how strong Lavender was. He'd never seen anyone move so fast! She punched and kicked Trunks at the speed of light. But Trunks seemed to be doing okay. He blocked her attacks - not without difficulty, though. Lavender glared at Trunks as she attacked him. She smirked.  
"Not gonna even try to hurt me?"  
"If you insist." Trunks answered back. Lavender gasped in surprise as Trunks unexpectedly swung his fist at her. He hit her cheek, knocking her face to the side. Trunks saw this as an opportunity to launch another attack. He kicked her hard, sending her flying about two meters away before she regained her balance.   
Goten couldn't help but smirk a little.  
Trunks fired a series of ki blasts at Lavender. She darted about, dodging each of them and deflecting some back to him, which Trunks also dodged. Lavender sent her own blasts at him. Their ki attacks with each other, creating a series of explosions between the two. 

Lavender looked like she was starting to weaken. She disappeared from Trunks' sight, and before he could react he felt something stab into his throat. Assuming it was her, he cried out.  
"Hey! That's ch -" he spun around, but saw nobody there. He looked around, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Lavender falling towards the ground.  
"Huh...?" he mumbled. He frowned. He started to feel very tired.  
"Hey!" Goten ran over to Lavender. He knelt down, and checked her pulse. Strange. She seemed to just be sleeping. He looked up at his friend.  
"Trun -" he gasped as Trunks came falling from the sky. "Hey!" he flew up and caught him. Slowly, he flew down and placed him on the ground. Goten looked at the slightly older demi - saiyan. "Trunks?" he shook him. "Trunks?" Trunks was asleep, too.  
"What...?" Goten mumbled. "Huh - - " he choked out as he felt something stab into his throat. "Hey!" he turned to see who was behind him.  
"Mm?" a strange - looking woman smirked down at him. Goten started to feel faint.  
"What did you..." he couldn't finish his sentance before he collapsed, and blacked out.


	10. He Started It

"Why don't you come in for a drink?" Bulma offered as she opened the door of Capsule Corps.   
"Sure ^_^" Goku smiled.  
"Yeah, okay." Mizu nodded.   
"But -" Vegeta was silenced by Bulma's glare. He sighed. "Fine then." he mumbled, and let Goku, Bulma and Mizu past him into the house. Frieza took a step forward, but the Vegeta pushed in front of him and slammed the door in his face.  
"Charming -_-" Frieza said.  
"Vegeta!!" an angry shout could be heard from the other side of the door. Frieza smirked.  
"Open the door now!!"  
"Do I even get a say in this?!" Frieza heard Vegeta protest.  
"NO!"  
"Fine -_-" the second Frieza heard the door click, he disappeared. Vegeta stared at the empty space in front of him, and blinked. "Huh?"  
"Think fast!"  
"Whoa!" Vegeta tried out as Frieza tripped him up from behind and he went flying forwards.  
"Frieza!" Mizu gasped.  
"What?" Frieza replied innocently.  
"You big kid. Grow up!" Vegeta glared at him. 

Frieza chuckled, and wrapped his tail from around Vegeta's feet.   
"Who are you calling a kid?" he said playfully, and pouted at Vegeta.  
"Quit it!" Vegeta climbed to his feet. "Do you know how IMMATURE you are?!"  
"Lighten up. Anyone would think your planet had been blown up or something." Frieza smirked. "YOU - -"  
"Enough!" Bulma snapped.  
"Guys, it's been a great evening. Don't ruin it." Goku insisted.  
"Hmph! Well he started it." Vegeta growled.  
"Frieza, quit it." Mizu frowned. Frieza waved a hand to say _"I'll be good."_

Bulma sighed.  
"Trunks?" she called. There was no answer.  
"That's weird." Goku stated.  
"Trunks!" Vegeta shouted. Still no answer. Vegeta frowned impatiently. "Answer me!"  
"Trunks!" Bulma looked at the others. "He must be in his room or something. You guys make yourselves at home." she walked off. Frieza looked at Vegeta.  
"Gonna lead us to the living room?" he asked.   
"Only if you don't expect me to say "Right this way, Lord Frieza..." Vegeta replied.   
"Not lost your sense of humor, have you?" Frieza grinned.  
"I wasn't BEING funny! I wouldn't put it past you to expect something like that!" Vegeta argued.  
"Well maybe it's just funny how low and pathetic you are, then." Frieza shrugged.  
"Frieza!" Mizu snapped.  
"Okay, okay."

"Vegeta..." Bulma came back onto the scene with a worried expression on her face.  
"Hm?" Vegeta looked at her.  
"Trunks isn't here..." Bulma told him.  
"What do you mean he's not here? He's got to be!" Vegeta replied.  
"Vegeta, I think I'd know if he was here!" Bulma frowned.  
"Maybe he's round at mine." Goku suggested. "Goten probably invited him over."  
"Oh yeah." Bulma sounded relieved. "Well, call her and see."  
"Okay." Goku picked the phone up off the wall and dialed. "Hey, Chichi. Is Trunks there? What? When? No, he's not..."  
"Huh?" Bulma looked at him.  
"Okay, okay, okay, I'll go look for them!" Goku held the phone a few inches away from his face to protect his ear from Chichi's yelling. "Chichi, calm down!" he protested. "Come on, he'll be okay - SORRY!! Okay, see ya later." he put the phone down.  
"Trunks isn't there?" Bulma said.  
"No..." Goku mumbled.   
"Wait - Bulma, can I use your phone?" Mizu asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Bulma nodded.

Mizu picked up the phone and started to dial.  
"Who are you calling?" Frieza asked her.  
"Lavender." Mizu told him. She waited a while. "No answer..." she hung up. "Maybe she's with Trunks and Goten..."  
"Do you think they're fighting?!" Bulma gasped.  
"Goten wouldn't." Goku shook his head.  
"Yeah, but Lavender would." Mizu replied.  
"And Trunks -_-" Bulma added.  
"Don't blame his on Lavender." Frieza glared sideways at Vegeta. "It'll be that saiyan kid who started it. Full of pride, just like his good - for - nothing father. Vegeta, if your son has laid a finger on my daughter -"  
"MY son?!" Vegeta answered back. "This has got nothing to do with Trunks! My son is fine, it's YOUR daughter that needs sorting out!"  
"As if! Besides, I don't know why your son even bothered." Frieza growled. "Lavender will wipe the floor with him." he smirked. "Hey, you wiped a lot of floor on my ship. Maybe you could teach her a few things."  
"Oh, you are just -"  
"QUIT IT!" Bulma yelled. Both Vegeta and Frieza were taken aback about her outburst. "Who cares who STARTED it?! That's the least of our worries!" Bulma frowned at them. "In case it hasn't entered your shallow minds, our children are out somewhere in the middle of the night and we don't even know where they are, what they're doing or if they're even all okay!"  
"Bulma's right, you guys." Goku said. "We can finish this later. Right now, we have to find them!"

"Wait - we can't all go. What if they come home?" Mizu said.  
"Good point." Goku nodded. "Well, Chichi's at my place..."  
"Bulma, you stay here. I'LL find Trunks." Vegeta instructed, glaring at Frieza.  
"Can I trust you two to get along?" Bulma said in almost a threatening tone.  
"Oh, for God's sake! I'm not a child!" Vegeta frowned.  
"So grow up!"  
"Mizu, go home and wait for Lavender." Frieza said to his wife.  
"If you find her, call me." Mizu told him. Frieza nodded. He looked at Vegeta.   
"Ready, Annie?" he asked.  
"YOU -"  
"Guys!" Goku yelled. "Come on!"  
"He started it!"


	11. Possession

"Hmm..." Goten slowly opened his eyes. He just lay there staring for a while while his head sorted itself out. He saw bars in front of him. Bars?! He leapt onto his feet instantly. A cage?! He looked at the ground beside him.  
"Trunks!" he gasped when he saw the figure lying there. He crouched down beside him, and started to shake him. "Trunks?"  
"Wha?" Trunks uttered. He opened his eyes, and saw Goten staring down at him. "What happened?" he asked, sitting up. He rubbed his head. "God, there was this pain..."  
"She got all of us." Goten told him. "Come on, we gotta get out of this cage and find Lavender."  
"Cage?" Trunks mumbled. He looked at his surrounding, and realized he was actually inside a cage. He shook his head, and stood up. He looked at Goten, who was already trying to push the bars down.  
"Ow!" Goten jerked his hands away as the force he was putting on the cage just reflected back onto him. "Dammit!" he kicked the bars, and the same thing happened. "Uh - huh." Trunks raised an unimpressed eyebrow as he watched Goten hop about, clutching his foot. He sighed, and walked over to the bars. He grabbed them. As he tightened his grip, he felt the pain in his hand increase. He loosened his grip, and finally let go.  
"This is just gr - huh?" he stopped dead.  
"What?" Goten looked at him. "Trunks, what's the matter?"  
".... Weird. I just got deja vu." Trunks told him.  
"You felt like you've been here before?"  
"Yeah...." Trunks mumbled. 

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Hey, you said "she." Did you see who got us in here?"  
"It was a woman." Goten began. "She had a syringe, I think. She must've stabbed us with a tranquilizer or something..."  
"You've never seen her before?" Trunks questioned.  
"Never." Goten replied. "I didn't even recognize the race. She was kind of like a leopard... but she looked half human, too..."  
"Weird...." Trunks said. "Well, maybe my dad knows what she is. Let's go ask him." he turned super saiyan.  
"Trunks - wait, what are you doing?" Goten gasped.  
"Come on, how strong can these bars be?" Trunks shrugged. He charged towards the bars of the cage with full force. Goten cried out as Trunks went flying backwards and crashed into the back of the cage.  
"Trunks!" he ran over to him. "Are you okay?!"  
"Yeah... sure..." Trunks groaned through the pain. "God dammit..."

~~~~~

"SAIYANS!" Lavender yelled. She got no answer. "Dammit..." she kicked the ground. "What the heck is this thing anyway?" she looked around. She was in what seemed to be a tube or something. She couldn't get out. Every time she put pressure on the tube it backfired and hit her. She couldn't translocate out of there, either, because there was something in the tube that stopped her using her ki. She gave an annoyed sigh, when an idea came into her head.   
"I hope one of those guys is psychic...."

~~~~~

"Hm?" Goku stopped in mid-air.  
"What?" Vegeta looked at him.  
"What are you two doing now?! Can't you saiyans go for five minutes without taking a lunch break?! Our kids are missing!" Frieza frowned.  
"Wait - I just..." Goku rubbed his head. He frowned, and shook the headache away. "Nothing." he smiled. "Let's g - UGH!" he cried out and grabbed his head in pain.  
"Kakarotto?!" Vegeta stared at him. "What's with you?!"  
"What on earth is this?!" Frieza demanded. "What are you doing?!"  
"I......." Goku choked out. He screamed in pain, fighting what seemed to be his own mind. "What's happening?!" he cried. With one final cry, he turned super saiyan and seemed to stop. He gasped, wide - eyed. "What the heck..."  
"Kakarotto, what the HELL just happened to you?!" Vegeta asked.  
"My mind... it was like somebody was trying to take over..." Goku replied.

~~~~~

"Baka!" Lavender growled impatiently. "Come on, it's not like I'm gonna keep you! What would I want with YOUR stupid body?!" she gave an annoyed sigh, and tried again.

~~~~~

"Take over? You mean like possess you or something?" Vegeta said.  
"Yeah..." Goku mumbled.  
"Possess?!" Frieza realized what had happened. "Goku, let her do it."  
"Huh?" Goku looked at him. "What are you talking abou - ARRGH!" he grabbed his head again. "N - No...!"  
"Goku, let her!" Frieza shouted. Goku still put up resistance, he didn't seem to hear Frieza.  
"BAKA!" Frieza yelled. He punched Goku.  
"Hey!" Goku cried out, but was soon distracted as Frieza's attack made his possessor stronger.  
"What are you doing?!" Vegeta demanded. "Are you out of your mind?!"  
"Believe me, you have to let her do this!" Frieza insisted.   
"What?" Goku asked through gritted teeth.  
"Goku, let her!" Frieza punched him again. "Let her possess just for a while, then she'll take us to her!"  
"Who?" Goku asked.  
"My daughter, you moron!"  
"But..." Goku mumbled.  
"Trust me!" Frieza ordered.  
"Ha! Trust you?! That's a laugh!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
"I..." Goku backed off a little.  
"Do it." Frieza said.  
"......." Goku stopped fighting, and let her win.

Frieza and Vegeta watched him.  
"Geez, finally." he said. Or rather, Lavender said. S/he looked at Frieza. "Where's mom?"  
"Not here burt it doesn't matter, where are you?!" Frieza demanded.  
"Lizard?" Vegeta looked at Goku's body.  
"My NAME is Lavender!" Lavender frowned.   
"Where is my son?!" Vegeta demanded.  
"I don't know, but he won't be far. Follow me." Lavender said. She zoomed off. Frieza and Vegeta followed her.


	12. You know I hate Leopards

Trunks and Goten turned their heads when they heard the sound of footsteps entering the room.  
"Hey!" Goten recognized her instantly. "It's you..."  
"My name is Tamzin." the woman introduced herself. Trunks stared at her. She was like nothing he recognized. She looked remotely like a human. Well, a cross between a human and a leopard. She had a long, furry leopard tail. However, the features on her face seemed quite normal for a human. She had a human nose and eyes, except her eyes were red. Her long, loose hair was a beautiful "autumn" colour. She had two marks, one under each eye. They were light brown and shaped like long petals, giving a sort of "whisker" effect. She had normal, human skin, but it was colored strange. It was very pale yellow-brown, like a leopard, and had faint black spots on it. She wore boots a little darker than her skin. Trunks couldn't tell what they were made out of, but it didn't look like leather. She also wore a bra and knickers, both were the same colour as her boots. Around her neck was a necklace. It was basically just a piece of thick dark brown lace, with a large (and probably real) claw hanging from it.  
"Where's Lavender?! Who are you, anyway?!" Goten demanded.  
"I told you. My name is Tamzin." she smirked.   
"You know what I mean." Goten growled.  
"Let us out of this damn cage!" Trunks snapped. "What do you even want, anyway?! I don't even know who you are!"  
"It's not _you_ I want, my darling." Tamzin told him. "It's that girl."  
"Lavender?" Goten said.  
"I should've known. Trust a lizard to get us into trouble." Trunks muttered angrily.  
"You two were with her, I couldn't just take her and let you two escape to tell the tale." Tamzin explained.  
"You're welcome to her." Trunks replied.  
"Trunks!" Goten gasped.   
"What?" Trunks looked at him.  
"I'm sure it won't be long now before Frieza comes to take the bait. Then, well he is gone, I'll consider letting you two go." Tamzin said.  
"Bait?" Goten looked at her. "What do you mean? Are you an enemy of Frieza or something."  
"Surprise surprise." Trunks rolled his eyes. "So Tamzin, who are you the princess of?"

Tamzin burst out laughing.  
"Pr - Princess? Whatever gave you that idea?" she looked at him and smirked, seeming rather flattered. "What, do I look upper-classed?"  
"It didn't mean it literally." Trunks shook his head. "Never mind. It's just that my father's the prince of saiyans. He's an enemy of Frieza, too."  
"And you?" Tamzin asked. "Are you his enemy?"  
"Of course!" Trunks protested. "What kind of a question is that?!"  
"Tamzin?" a man entered the room. Trunks and Goten looked at him. They didn't recognize him, either. Unlike Tamzin, he looked just like a human. He wore grey trousers, black shoes, and a plain white shirt under his brown reindeer fur coat. His hair was dark grey and he had emerald green eyes. He was much older than Tamzin. While she was only about twenty, he was clearly in his early fifties.  
"Is Frieza here yet?" Tamzin asked.  
"No." the man shook his head.  
"Hey! Who are you?" Trunks demanded.  
"Mokoto. Who's asking?" the man looked at him sternly.  
"Trunks Briefs! Get us the fuck out of this cage!" Trunks ordered. "I mean it! For your sakes, as well!"  
"And what does THAT mean?" Mokoto challenged.  
"Our dads'll be on their way to find us right now!" Goten threatened. "And when they find us... they're gonna be real mad at you!"  
"So let 'em be mad." Mokoto shrugged.  
"Yeah, well you haven't seen my dad when he's mad!" Trunks argued, and smirked. "He's gonna rip you up."  
"And mine! My dad was strong enough to kill Frieza." Goten also smirked, knowing it would get their attention.  
"Frieza?!" Tamzin and Mokoto both gasped.  
"Frieza is dead?" Mokoto asked.  
"No. My dad let him live." Goten replied. "But he could've killed him!"  
"Hmph. I'll believe that when I see it." Mokoto went back to ignoring their threats.

~~~~~

Lavender stopped outside a small building. She looked at it.   
"I think this is it." she said.  
"Okay, so can we go in already?! Do you have ANY idea of freaky seeing you in his body is?!" Vegeta complained. Lavender chuckled.  
"Saiyans. They see one thing they can't control, and they totally freak." she looked over her shoulder at Frieza. "Right, dad?"  
"Heh heh." Frieza also chuckled. "That's right, dear."  
Vegeta growled, and went inside the building. The others followed him.

Inside, it was just a normal cottage. Vegeta looked at Lavender.   
"Is this some kind of joke?" he demanded. "Because if it is, it's not funny. There's nothing here!"  
"Really?" Lavender challenged. She walked over to the fireplace, and grabbed the handle that had been ironed onto the back wall. She pulled the wall away, revealing a small hole and a ladder. She smirked at Vegeta.  
"I thought saiyans had good sight."  
"Shut up." Vegeta snapped. He made his way over to the fireplace. Lavender gave an amused smirk as he pushed passed her and went down the ladder. Frieza walked over to the fireplace, and stopped. He looked at his daughter, and bowed, holding his arms out towards the ladder.  
"After you, my princess."  
"In this body, I'm not sure if "ladies first" counts." Lavender joked as she climbed down the ladder. Frieza chuckled, and followed her.

~~~~~

"Hm?" Mokoto blinked. He looked at Tamzin. "Feel that?"  
"Naturally." Tamzin replied. She smirked. "He's here. And it feels like he's brought a friend or two."  
"Dad!" Goten exclaimed.  
"Now you're gonna get it." Trunks threatened. "You just wait. All those years on Frieza's ship made my dad kinda angry. He's gonna kill you."  
"Whatever." Tamzin looked away, uninterested.   
"Well, let's not keep our guests waiting." Mokoto smirked.  
"Mokoto, I wouldn't dream of it." Tamzin replied. She whistled. As soon as she did, two leopards made their way into the room.  
"Not those!" Mokoto whined. "You KNOW I hate leopards!"  
"You're just going to leave these boy here by themselves? Have you no manners?" Tamzin smirked. She looked at her leopards which stood side by side in front of her. She tossed her head to indicate the demi-saiyans. "Guard these two, will you, darlings?"  
The leopards made their way over to the cage, and glared up and Trunks and Goten.   
"See you later." Tamzin looked over her shoulder and the saiyans, and walked away. Mokoto followed her.

Trunks looked at the leopards.  
"Geez, where did she get these?" he thought aloud.  
"They understand her?" Goten was surprised. "Hey, do you think they're real?"  
"Why don't you try patting one on the head?" Trunks joked. Goten slid his hand through the gap between the bars. Trunks gasped.  
"Goten, I didn't mean -"  
"WHOA!" Goten jerked his hand back at the leopard lashed out and almost bit his hand off. Trunks burst out laughing.  
"Y - You baka! I didn't mean it literally! It was a joke!" he protested.  
"I - I knew that." Goten mumbled, reddening.


	13. Weak Princess

"Around here somewhere, I'm sure of it...." Lavender mumbled as she led her father and Vegeta down the long corridor. She frowned. "Y'know, it's finny.. I've never even been to Earth before but I feel like I recognize this place..."   
"Well has Goku been here before? Maybe you two are sharing memories." Frieza shrugged.  
"I guess... but I didn't think that was possible..." Lavender said.  
"Besides, as far as I know Goku's never been here." Vegeta added. "But I guess he could've come here before I met him."  
"I didn't think it was possible to share your host's memory... but that's gotta be it." Lavender nodded.  
"Lavender, where is your body?" Frieza asked.  
"Well there are no other exists so that tube I'm in must be down this corridor." Lavender replied.

She took a step forward, and the ground seemed to explode beneath her feet.  
"LAVENDER!" Frieza cried. He leapt forward to catch her before the force of whatever the hell had just leapt out of the ground sent her smashing to the floor.   
"Whoa..." Lavender seemed kinda dizzy for a few seconds and her saiyan eyes were out of focus.

~~~~~

"Dammit!" Lavender cursed as she lost possession of Goku's body. "What the heck was that...?" she mumbled. "Dad.... please be careful...."

~~~~~ 

"Are you okay?" Frieza asked, still thinking Goku was possessed as he supported the dazed saiyan.  
"Huh...?" Goku mumbled. He shook his head. "What... happened...?" he turned his head to see what he was leaning against. His eyes widened in surprise. "Frieza?!"  
"...." Frieza's eyes did the same when he realized who he was holding. "GOKU?!"   
They both leapt onto their feet, bright red with embarrassment.  
"What the.... HELL is THAT?!" Vegeta stared it disbelief at the creature that had juts leapt out of the ground. "Ugh! That's disgusting!"  
"Huh?" Goku and Frieza looked at it.

The creature... it was a monster! There was no other word for it. Vegeta couldn't even give it a name and he'd seen more races than any of them. The creature was so tall its large, sharp yellowish horns touched the ceiling (about 10 feet) It had hard, scaled skin that was a dark brown colour. The creature was coated with muscles, making it wide enough to block the narrow corridor. On its chest was a red, circular plate that glowed brightly. It looked a little like armor, the same way the purple muscle on Frieza's chest looked like armor. On its arms and legs were armor and its underwear seemed to be armor, too. Behind it was a large tail with a sharp, pointed tip. Yellow stripes ran down its tail. On its hands and feet were long, sharp claws. Unlike the rest of its body, the pale green skin on its face looked soft like human skin. Frieza gasped. He recognized that face.  
"Mokoto?!"  
"Frieza!" the creature snarled. "So you remember me, eh?!"  
"What the hell are you doing?! The last time I saw you I made it perfectly clear that if you ever came causing trouble for me or my family again, I would personally dispose of you." Frieza hissed.  
"I should've known it'd be an enemy of Frieza." Vegeta growled. He glared at the changeling. "Even when I DON'T have anything to do with you, you cause trouble for me and my family! So what did you do to this guy?!"  
"Frieza, I know you said that." Mokoto ignored Vegeta. "But that was fifteen years ago. I've become much stronger since then." he gave a cold, evil smirk. "You took my entire family from me - my entire planet!" he clenched his huge fist. "It's only right that I take yours - and you too, of course."  
"Touch my daughter and I'll fucking kill you - where is she?!" Frieza demanded.  
"And where is my son?!" Goku growled.  
"And mine!" Vegeta glared at Mokoto. "Listen, I don't care what you do to Frieza's daughter - or to Frieza! Just leave my family the hell out of it!"he glanced at Goku. "And his." he added.  
"Vegeta, no! We have to save Lavender, too! She is Mizu's daughter after all." Goku replied.  
"......." Frieza remained silent, both taken aback and somewhat grateful for Goku's surprising and unexpected words.

Mokoto powered up.  
"Now, you'll finally pay for everything you did to me!" he roared.   
"Mokoto!" a woman leapt out of the hole Mokoto had made. She landed in front of him and facing Frieza and the two saiyans.  
"You were going to start the fight without me?" she said to Mokoto.  
"What took you so long? Last time I looked you were right behind me." Mokoto replied.  
"I'm not as large as you second form, it's a lot harder for me to keep up." Tamzin told him. "Anyway, I'm here now." she looked at Frieza. "Do you recognize me?"  
Frieza studied her.  
"... No." he answered. "Who are you?!"  
"Well, maybe you don't recognize me..." Tamzin began. "Because I was just a little five-year-old girl when you killed my family. You didn't see me, but I escaped." she looked at him. "My name is Tamzin, from Planet Feline. You killed my sister, Tabby. And my parents. Don't you remember? Susan and Raja. The Felions."  
"Ah, yes. I remember now." Frieza nodded. "I thought I'd gotten all of you..."  
"Well not me." Tamzin got into her fighting stance. "I've waited twenty long years for this day... the day I can finally avenge my family!" she glared at him. "Now, I'll put you through what you put my family through!"  
"Both of us will!" Mokoto flung his tail at the three of them too fast for them to even dodge.  
"Kakarotto, one of us needs to go and find those kids!" Vegeta declared as he dodged Tamzin's attack. He swung at her, and smacked her against the wall. He smirked. "Is that all you have? Then you'd better tell me where my son is before I kill you!"  
"Never!" Tamzin spat. She charged and leapt at him, but he dodged her.  
"MOKOTO!" Frieza shouted. He sent a series of ki attacks at the larger enemy. "Where is my daughter?!"  
"Ha ha ha!" Mokoto laughed mockingly as he blocked each of Frieza's attacks. "Come on, you're not even trying!" he smashed through the ceiling to get more room.

Frieza and Goku flew after him immediately, but Tamzin swung her fist and scratched Vegeta, her claws cutting right through the skin on his cheek.  
"Leave him!" she hissed. "You're my prey now."  
"I don't have time for you!" Vegeta growled. He punched her hard, knocking her to the ground, and shot after the others.  
"Ugh...." Tamzin slowly got up. She coughed a few times, and raised her head to stare up at them. She smirked. "So, that's how you want to play it, hm?" she asked. "Well, that's just fine. You can battle with Mokoto for a while, I'll get the girl." she moved away so fast she seemed to vanish.

~~~~~

"Vegeta?! Where's that woman gone?!" Goku protested when the saiyan prince came to join them.  
"Forget her, she's too weak to do us any harm. I'll sort her out later." Vegeta replied. He glared at Mokoto. "I'll ask you one last time, where is my son?!"  
"Forget it! You think I'd tell you?! Relax, once you guys are dead we'll release your kids." Mokoto shrugged.  
"That won't happen!" Goku turned super saiyan. "Tell us where they are NOW!"  
"Goku, he won't tell." Frieza said. "Let's just kill him, then we can look for the kids ourselves."  
"If it suits you." Mokoto said. "But... I won't be the one getting killed." he fired a series of ki attacks too fast for his opponents to either see or dodge. Straight after he threw a series of punches and kicks while he also whipped his tail at them. Goku, Frieza and Vegeta darted about trying to avoid his attacks but they could only dodge a few.   
"God dammit!" Vegeta turned super saiyan. "Big bang attack!" he threw it at Mokoto, but Mokoto reflected it back and it hit Vegeta instead. Frieza powered up to his 100% 4th form and lashed at Mokoto. At the same time, Goku and Vegeta threw ki attacks at him. Not being able to avoid all three of them, Mokoto powered up some more. Goku and Vegeta did the same, until they reached their full. Mokoto powered up as much as he could, and was equally as strong as all three of his opponents put together. He swung his entire body around, whipping them all with his outstretched arms and tail. Goku, Frieza and Vegeta went flying off in all different directions before they finally caught their balances again and charged back over to him.

~~~~~

"Who are you?" Lavender demanded when a woman appeared in front of the tube she was trapped in.   
"An old friend of your father's." Tamzin told her, smashing a hole in the tube from the outside.  
"Why do I get the feeling you're not his friend at all?" Lavender replied.  
"Maybe it's because you know what a bastard your father is." Tamzin walked towards her.  
"Hey! You leave him alone! Where is he?!" Lavender growled.  
"My guess is that he and his friends are losing a battle to mine."  
Tamzin said. "So that leaves the two of us... and your boyfriends safely guarded by my companions."  
"Companions?" Lavender looked at her, frowning. "WHAT are you talking about?"  
Tamzin chuckled.  
"It doesn't matter." she said. She moved closer to Lavender. "What a fool... he's so busy playing with his monkeys, he doesn't even know it when his own daughter is in danger."  
"Danger?" Lavender repeated. She glared at Tamzin. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. I'm much stronger than I look."  
"Really?" Tamzin put her hand on Lavender's face, and stroked her cheek with her claws. "And there was me thinking..." she moved her hand down to Lavender's throat. "...You were just..." she smirked. ".... A pain in the neck."  
"What are you - UGH!" Lavender cried out as Tamzin stabbed her claws into Lavender's throat. "Think you're tough now, Princess?" Tamzin challenged. She punched Lavender in the stomach, causing the teen to fall to her knees. A smirk appeared on Tamzin's lips as she watched Lavender choking and struggling to breathe.   
"D.... Dad..." Lavender squeezed out. She fell backwards, hitting the floor hard, and closed her eyes.


	14. Find Them!

"Vegeta! One of us has to find Trunks, Goten and Lavender!" Goku exclaimed as he just about dodged Mokoto's huge fist.   
"I'll find them - you to stay here!" Frieza said.  
"No way!" Vegeta argued. "Think I'm going to trust you?! I'll go!"  
"Right, like I'm gonna let YOU go anywhere _near_ my daughter!" Frieza shot back.  
"Fine, I'll go. You two stay here!" Goku shot off.  
"What, he's going?" Mokoto smirked. "Pity, he was the strongest. Now that he's gone it'll just be easier to wipe the floor with you two." he formed a gigantic ki ball and threw it at Vegeta and Frieza, who were each knocked a few miles away before they caught their balances.

~~~~~

"Goten!" Goku called. "Trunks!" he made his way along the corridor, looking out for any exists. "Lavender?" he stopped, and concentrated. He could feel a fading ki... not one he recognized.  
"Lavender?!" was she in trouble? He broke into a run. "Laven - ugh!" Goku went flying forward as something threw itself against his back.  
"Dammit..." he mumbled, shaking his head.   
"Come for your princess?" Tamzin stood with her hand on her hip, smirking down at him. "Too late, I already slit her throat."  
"She's dead?!" Goku gasped. _"Wait, of course she's not! I can still feel her ki."_ but she wouldn't last long without help.  
"Your friends aren't going to defeat Mokoto on their own." Tamzin said. "Wouldn't it be better if you helped them and left the girl? She'll die anyway."  
"I'm not like that!" Goku stood up. He glared at her. "I'll deal with you later, I don't have the time for you right now." he turned around to walk away from her.  
"I don't think so." Tamzin moved so fast if Goku hadn't known better he would've thought she'd trans located in front of him. "I'm not through with you!" Tamzin hissed. "You saiyans should learn to take me more seriously!" she flicked out her claws and got into her fighting stance. "If you want to get past me, you'll have to defeat me first!" she dove at Goku, who threw her back into the wall.  
"Seriously, get out of my way!" Goku growled.  
"Never!" Tamzin snapped. "Not without a fight!"  
"Listen, we're all stronger than you are," Goku dodged her attack. "You know you can't win against us, so if you leave now at least I won't have to kill you."  
"You don't understand." Tamzin wiped away the blood on her face that had started to escape from her mouth when she'd hit the wall. "I would rather die avenging my family than live knowing I'd abandoned them."she charged at Goku, who sent a ki attack flying at her. Tamzin cried out and hit the wall. 

Goku watched wide-eyed as she slid onto the floor. She stared up at him, and tried to say something. But she'd closed her eyes and fallen limp before she could get the words out.  
"What have I done....?" Goku made his way over, and knelt down in front of her. _"I killed her..."_  
He shook his head. No, he couldn't stop now. Lavender was in trouble. He stood up, and continued down the corridor as fast as he could. 

~~~~~

"They're sure taking their time." Goten said.  
"They'll be here, my dad just has to take out that Mokoto first." Trunks replied.  
"Hey, mine too! Remember?" Goten protested.  
"Oh yeah." Trunks mumbled. "Well, they'll be here any second."  
"Okay..."

~~~~~

"LAVENDER!" Goku gasped when he saw her. He ran over to the demi - changeling and knelt down. Had her neck been bleeding? There was blood everywhere, he couldn't even see where the wound was. Either way, she was out cold.   
"Oh my God..." he carefully picked her up. The bleeding had stopped, but there was still some blood on Lavender that leaked onto his shirt. He quickly carried her out of the room. He had to find Trunks and Goten!


	15. I knew It all Along

"Goten, you feel that?" Trunks asked.  
"Yeah!" Goten's face lit up. "Dad!"   
"Goten?!" Goku answered as he rushed into the room.   
"About time!" Trunks complained.  
"Sorry, I had a hard time getting away." Goku replied.  
"Hey, what happened to her?" Goten stared at the unconscious Lavender.  
"She's in a really bad way. Listen, one of you two is gonna have to take her back to Capsule Corps to get her recovered - and fast!"  
"No way! Why can't we just leave her here? She's as good as dead anyway." Trunks refused.  
"Trunks, no!" Goku gasped. "Listen, I know Frieza's not a great guy but Mizu's still my friend. Besides, Lavender can hardly choose her parents!"  
"But she's on her father's side. She hates the saiyans!" 

"Trunks, I don't have time for this and neither does she. Mokoto is really strong. I want you to take Lavender back to Capsule Corps." Goku instructed.   
"Why me?!" Trunks protested.  
"Trunks, come on! This is no time to take after your father!" Goten laughed at this.  
"Grrr..... okay, fine! But if she dies on the way there, don't blame me. Now get us out of here!"  
"Thanks, Trunks." Goku smiled. "How do I get you out?"  
"I think you have to attack it from the outside." Trunks told him.  
"Hit it, dad!" Goten cheered.   
"Okay, here goes." Goku charged as the cage with full power, and smashed it open.

"Alright!" Goten and Trunks ran out.  
"Geez, I thought I was gonna be stuck in there forever!" Goten exclaimed.  
"Trunks, get Lavender."  
"Yeah yeah, I got her." Trunks picked Lavender up. "But you owe me for this!"  
"I'll make sure your dad comes back in one piece, how does that sound?" Goku grinned.  
"It's a start." Trunks replied. He ran off with Lavender, while Goku and Goten headed for Mokoto.

~~~~~

"Ha ha ha!" Mokoto smirked at his tired opponents. He himself was wounded, and a few parts of him were breathing a little, but Frieza and Vegeta were worse off.   
"Frieza, this is it." he said. "This is the end of you. Did you really think you'd live forever? Did you really think you'd seen the last of me? You must be insane! You must've known that one day I would come back and finish you?" he looked at Frieza. "Then again, you never were that bright."  
"Shut up!" Frieza snapped. "This battle won't be over until one of us dies - and I'm afraid that will be you."  
"Believe what you want." Mokoto shrugged. He let out a roar, and in seconds he'd formed and thrown a gigantic ki ball at them. Frieza and Vegeta leapt out of the way, but were only hit by more of his attacks.  
"Dammit!" Vegeta cursed. "What's taking that moron so long?!"  
"Hey, guys!" Goku appeared beside Vegeta and Frieza, accompanied by Goten.  
"About time!" Vegeta snapped. "Where's Trunks?"  
"Don't worry, he's fine. He's taking Lavender back to Capsule Corps -"  
"WHAT?!" Frieza cried. "Are you insane?! You trusted VEGETA'S son with MY daughter?! You're even dumber than I thought!"  
"Don't worry, Frieza. Lavender will be safe with Trunks -"  
"Yeah, about as safe as she would be with Vegeta!" Frieza argued.  
"Hey, who's the kid?" Mokoto demanded. "You already have three against one and you need a fourth person?"  
"Shut up!" Frieza snapped.   
"We're gonna kill you!" Goten exclaimed.  
"That's what they all say." Mokoto replied.

~~~~~

Trunks banged on the door of Capsule Corps.  
"Mom? You in there?" he called. The door opened, and Bulma stood in the doorway. "Trunks!" she gasped. "That God you're sa - " she froze when she saw Lavender. "What happened to her?!" she cried.  
"What's happened?!" Mizu came rushing to the door. Her eyes widened. "Lavender?!"  
"Goku found her like this. She needs a regeneration tank right now." Trunks informed them.   
"Get inside, hurry!" Bulma pushed him through the door. 

~~~

"I should've stayed home with her..... Then maybe she'd be alright..." Mizu said guiltily.  
"Hey, how were you supposed to know this would happen?" Bulma assured her.  
"She started it, anyway. She came round here looking for a fight." Trunks told them.  
"Trunks!" Bulma glared at him.  
"It's okay..." Mizu mumbled. "It sound like something she'd do, she's WAY too much like her father."  
"Yeah, my kid, too." Bulma replied. Trunks grinned.   
"Anyway," Bulma returned to talking about Lavender. "She'll be okay, we got to her in time - and her wounds are healing pretty fast."  
"That's not the point..." Mizu sighed. "Well, as long as she's okay."  
"Trunks, go check on her, will you?" Bulma instructed. Trunks rolled his eyes, and got up. "But when she's healed and you finally let me LEAVE, I'm going back to help dad and the others."  
"No you are NOT!" Bulma yelled.   
"But mom, they need me!"  
"They can manage perfectly fine by themselves."  
"Goku went with Goten to fight. If they were doing okay, why would he get Goten involved?" Trunks challenged.   
"You......... just go check on Lavender!" Bulma frowned. Trunks sighed.  
"Fine, but I'm going to help dad afterwards." he left the room.

~~~

Trunks entered. He walked towards the regeneration tank Lavender was in. He frowned. Weird.... there was that deja vu again. Trunks continued to stare at her.   
"What the....?" he mumbled. "Do I know you...?"  
The red light on the control panel turned green. As it did so, Lavender started to open her eyes.   
"You're done already?!" Trunks was surprised.  
"Huh...?" Lavender looked at him. "Hey... have we met before?" she asked.  
"Yeah, a couple of days ago." Trunks answered.  
"I know that's all it is. But... it feels like.... nevermind." Lavender said.  
"Yeah... I know what you mean." Trunks mumbled. "Weird, huh?" he started to press a few buttons on the control panel. "Wow, you recovered fa - ....." he paused, and looked at her. "... You recovered fast..."  
"You've said that before." Lavender told him. Trunks pressed a few more buttons, and let her out of the tank. 

Lavender stepped out, and stared at him.  
"...... When you saw that woman, did you recognize her?" she asked.  
"Tamzin?" Trunks said. Lavender nodded.  
"Yeah.... and Mokoto, too."  
"I remember that name from somewhere." Lavender whispered.  
"Me too.... The same place I remember you from." Trunks nodded.  
"Where was that?"  
"I have no idea."

"..... Trunks..." Lavender began.  
"Huh?" Trunks looked at her. "What is it?"  
"Do you remember?" Lavender asked. "You do, don't you?"  
"Remember what?" Trunks turned away.  
"You know what. If you didn't, you wouldn't be acting so dumb about it." Lavender said with a slight smirk.  
"I'm not acting dumb!" Trunks argued.   
"You know what happened. You know where these memories are from, and you know why we only started recognizing each other now. It's the same thing all over again."  
"How can it be?" Trunks insisted. "The last time, you didn't know who your dad even WAS!"  
"But we still didn't get along at the start, remember?" Lavender reminded him. "And there was Mokoto and Tamzin, just like there is now."  
"Yeah..... I remember." Trunks admitted. "But we shouldn't be remembering. That was the whole point of making the wish, you never had to come here, so our memories were erased."  
"And here it all is, happening again." Lavender said. "Looks like no matter what messes stuff up for us, we end up getting back together in the end. Too bad it took so long for us to actually realize that."  
"Yeah."  
"Hey, Trunks," Lavender began.  
"What?"  
"I'm in love with you."   
"Yeah." Trunks nodded. "I guess I knew it all along."


	16. Let's Go Home

Mizu entered. As she did so, Trunks and Lavender turned their heads towards the door.   
Mizu's face lit up when she saw her daughter.  
"Lavender!" she exclaimed. She ran over and hugged her. "I'm so relieved you're alright! What happened to you?!"  
"This woman.... she just... She slit my throat." Lavender said.  
"Tamzin?" Trunks asked. Lavender nodded.  
"It was my fault, really. I shouldn't have been dumb enough to let her get so close."  
"It's not your fault." Mizu promised her. "So don't blame yourself, okay?"  
"How's dad doing?" Lavender changed the subject.  
"Dad!" Trunks gasped. He looked at Lavender. "Goku took Goten to fight with him. I don't think they're doing too good."  
"Trunks, remember how strong Mokoto was?!" Lavender had the same panicked tone.  
"Remember?" Mizu frowned in confusion. "What do you -"  
"We have to help them! I'm much stronger than I was before, I beat I can beat Mokoto now with my own strength!" Lavender declared in a determined way.  
"What do you mean, "before" ?" Mizu protested.  
"We'll explain later! Come on, Lavender!" Trunks ran out of the room, followed by Lavender.  
"Wait! What are you -" Mizu sighed. "Just be careful..."

~~~~~

"I must admit, that child is stronger than I thought." Mokoto commented. "But if you'd stop fight for a few seconds, you'd realize you're all half-dead and I've only just started to bleed."  
"Dad, who is this guy?" Goten asked.  
"Another "old friend" of Frieza's." Vegeta answered bitterly.  
"Right. Because this is the perfect time to bring all that up!" Frieza snapped.  
"Oh, shut up!" Mokoto roared. "I'm getting tired of hearing your squabbles - You're like a bunch of kids!"  
"But I am a kid." Goten replied.  
"ARR!" Mokoto sent another huge ki attack over at them, not missing a single one.  
"Kamehameha!" Goten and Goku both counter-attacked with their own ki.  
"Final Flash!"   
"Saiyanoa!" a female voice yelled. A field of black clouds surrounded Mokoto.  
"Wh - What is this?!" he cried out. The clouds struck him with silver bolts of lightning.  
"Arrrr!!" Mokoto screamed in pain until the attack was over. He glared at the two that had joined the battle.  
"You two?! How did you escape?!" he shook his head. "No, don't tell me," he glared at Goku. "I'm tired of you saiyans interfering!" he launched himself at Goku, who dodged his huge claw. This just made Mokoto angrier.

"I see you're using your mother's skills." Frieza said aside to Lavender.  
"Heh heh.... no offence, dad. It was just the quickest thing to do."  
"Trunks! What did you bring that girl back here for?!" Vegeta shouted.  
"Dad, she's gonna help us defeat Mokoto!" Trunks declared.  
"Wait, how do you know his name?"  
"Guys, let's give it our best shot!" Goku announced.  
"Yeah!" Trunks, Goten and Lavender all cheered. Trunks and Goten both turned super saiyan, as Lavender transformed. Trunks' eyes widened when he saw her second form, and how different it was now. She grew about 3 feet, her body coating itself in thick armored muscles. Two horns grew from her head, and her eyes seemed to grow around the armor that had fixed itself onto her skull. Her skin was pale purple. She looked a little like Frieza's third form, Goku though. Except for the color of her skin, and the breasts that remained unarmored. 

The six of them charged at Mokoto, each firing a series of their most powerful ki attacks. Mokoto struggled to block, and he couldn't fight back for the attacks that hit him at an amazing speed.  
"You - stop it!" he roared angrily.   
"Lavender...." Frieza smirked. "Why don't you try to get that technique I taught you right this time?"  
"Ah... I'll try." Lavender mumbled. "Get back everybody! Death Ball!" Mokoto's eyes widened as Lavender began to form a huge ki ball above her head. Frieza watched from a safe distance.  
"Dad..." Lavender struggled a little.  
"Lavender, you're almost there! Just keep doing that." Frieza encouraged her. Goku couldn't help but smile a little at his words.  
Lavender's ki ball grew larger, just big enough to finish Mokoto without damaging the planet. Luckily, her death balls weren't as deadly as her father's, and this was all she could manage.  
"There! Fire it now!" Frieza instructed.  
"Arrrrrrrrrr!" Lavender shot the ball at Mokoto with her middle and index fingers.  
"N - NO!" Mokoto could only attempt to avoid the attack in the split second before it hit him and turned him to a pile of ash that none even the finest eyes could see.

"...... Phew!" Lavender shrank back into her first form.   
"Lavender, that's the first time you've managed to fire it." Frieza smiled, approaching her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so proud of you."  
"Heh heh..." Lavender smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, dad."   
Goku's smile widened. Frieza noticed this.  
"If you value your health, you'll remain silent." he threatened, and started to fly back towards the ground.  
"Hey, I didn't say anything!" Goku protested innocently.   
"Let's go home... I'm tired." Goten complained.  
"You did a really good job, Goten." Goku beamed.   
"Thanks, dad." he and Goku flew down.   
"Dad, you're all beaten up." Trunks commented.  
"Shut up, Trunks!" Vegeta snapped. "I'm fine. If you think THIS is worth worrying about, then I haven't been training you properly."  
"Boy, you must be really beaten if you're gonna say stuff like that." Trunks replied, with a small smirk.  
"Oh, shut up! Come on, you know what you're mother's like." Vegeta went after the others.

"It was a little scary transforming back now, now that I remember what happened the last time I was on Earth." Lavender said to Trunks now that everybody was gone.  
"Yeah, I was kinda nervous, too." Trunks nodded. "Wow. So that's what your second form really looks like?"  
"Yeah. I can go into my third, too."  
"Lavender!" Frieza called back up at them. "What are you doing?"  
"Trunks! Get down here now!" Vegeta snapped.  
"Guess we better get going ^_^" Lavender grinned.  
"Yeah." Trunks had the same tone. "Come on, then. Let's go home."


	17. Special

"Mom, I'm fine!" Goten whined down the phone. "Yeah, dad's fine too." he sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Yes, we're all here. Safe and sound. No mom, I haven't done my homework yet - " at that point Goten had to stand with the phone held a good few feet away from his ear. "Dad!" he complained.  
"Who is it, your mother?" Goku asked as he came out of the living room and into the hall.  
"Yeah." Goten handed him the phone. "I'll be in the living room."  
"Okay." Goku sweat dropped. "Hey, Chi...." he then held the phone a few feet away from his ear.

~~~

"So who exactly was this Mokoto guy?" Bulma asked, handing out the last cup of tea.  
"Ah, just an old client." Frieza shrugged.  
"By that he means someone that survived having their planet purged." Vegeta verified.  
"Hey Lavender," Trunks changed the subject. "What was that technique you did on Mokoto?"  
"Which one? The death ball?" Lavender asked. Trunks nodded.  
"That's one my dad taught me, it's really cool!" Lavender beamed. "That was the first time I managed to do it!"  
"Oh, you finally did that technique?" Mizu beamed. "You've been practicing that for ages!"  
"I told you she'd get it in the end." Frieza smirked proudly, his eyes closed, and he raised the cup of tea to his lips.  
"Yeah.... but mine aren't half as powerful as dad's..." Lavender continued. "Actually, I struggle with the ones I can do now. Before today, I always ended up blowing myself up because I couldn't release it in time ^_^'"  
Vegeta grunted a laugh at this. Frieza glared at him.  
"I'd like to know what your child has achieved at this age!" he growled.  
"A lot more than yours, I assure you." Vegeta replied.  
"Why, you - "  
"Arr! Can't you two just get along for two MINUTES?!" Mizu complained.  
"Vegeta, stop stirring up trouble!" Bulma snapped.  
"ME?!" Vegeta protested.

While that was going on, Trunks looked at Lavender. He nodded his head towards the open door. She nodded, and they both snuck out of the room. Goten watched as they did so. Weird. Where were they going?

"Listen, Chichi, I -" Goku slammed his head against the wall as he listened to her yelling. "Chi... No! I know it was dangerous - Listen, I wasn't about to let Goten get killed, okay? If I thought that was gonna happen I wouldn't have let him fi - Whadda ya mean I WOULD say that?! Chichi -" out of the corner of his eye Goku saw Trunks and Lavender trying to get past him unnoticed.  
"Hang on a sec, Chi." he knew he'd regret that later. "Hey, where are you two off to?" he asked the teens.  
"Oh, uh..." Trunks stopped and acted as natural as he could. "Dad and Frieza are fighting again." he groaned.  
"Yeah, and if I have to listen to any more of their bickering I think I'll kill myself!" Lavender added.  
"You two aren't enemies anymore? What happened to the whole "saiyans vs. changelings" thing?" Goku replied.  
"Eh." Trunks shrugged. "Well we fought in the same battle."  
"And he did save my life." Lavender said.  
"Well, good." Goku smiled. "I'm glad at least SOMETHING good has come out of this -" at that point his time was up and he had to talk to Chichi.  
"Okay, honey..." he sighed. "Yeah... Yeah.... What? Why? But I - ...." he let out another sigh. "Alright..."  
Trunks and Lavender shrugged at each other, and left the building.  
"You're gonna WHAT?! Chichi, please! Don't do it! Leave the fridge out of this!! Chichi!!"

~~~~~

"Phew! Am I glad to be outta there!" Lavender exclaimed.  
"Hey, it's almost morning." Trunks observed.  
"Oh yeah!" Lavender gasped. "It sounds dumb, but I forgot it was night. What, with all the fighting and everything..."  
"Yeah, I didn't really take much notice, either." Trunks nodded.  
"This'll probably be my last day on Earth... I think we're leaving tomorrow..." Lavender said.  
"Gee, you didn't get much of a chance to do some sight-seeing, did you?" Trunks laughed.  
"Yeah ^_^" Lavender also laughed.  
"What did you see?" Trunks asked.  
"Not that much... I'm not quite sure what I want to see. I wanted to go to Earth, but I suppose I had no idea of what I was going to do there..." Lavender replied. "But either way, I don't think I would've expected a fight with a cat woman and a giant monster!"  
"Ha ha, yeah!" Trunks grinned. "And I bet you never thought you'd get a bunch of memories about some demi-saiyan guy."  
"Yeah." Lavender chuckled.  
"Hey... you wanna the ocean or something?" Trunks suggested. "I could take you there, there's this really cool spot near the beach. You can see for miles off the top of this cliff."  
"Sure!" Lavender smiled. "That'd be great!"  
"Okay. Follow me." Trunks said. He took off, followed closely by Lavender.

~~~~~

Goku put the phone down. He let out a groan.   
"Man, that woman is mad...."  
"Goku," Mizu came out of the living room.  
"You're not gonna yell at me, are you?" Goku asked.  
"Uhh..... no ^_^" Mizu replied.   
"Good. Sorry, Chichi's just given me earache..." Goku complained. He shook his head. "Anyway, what's up?"  
"Have you seen Lavender around anywhere?"   
"Yeah, she and Trunks went out a few minutes ago." Goku told her. "Why? Didn't you know?"  
"No, I didn't notice they'd gone..." Mizu mumbled.  
"Want me to go find 'em?" Goku offered.   
"No, leave them." Mizu had a small smirk on her face. "If they want to be alone..."  
"Huh?" Goku looked at her. "I know that look! What's going on?!" Mizu chuckled. "Relax, it's nothing. Just... leave them alone, okay?"   
"Uhhh.... okay..." Goku said.   
"Mizu? Where's Lavender?" Frieza called from the living room.   
"She's gone out." Mizu replied.  
"With that SAIYAN?!" Frieza came racing out of the living room. "Has she gone out with the monkey?!"  
"What?!" Frieza was shortly followed by Vegeta. "Not Trunks?!"  
"Uh... no, Lavender said she wanted to do some exploring by herself." Goku replied.  
"And Trunks?!" Vegeta demanded. "Kakarotto, are you telling the truth?!"  
"Of course! Trunks said he was going round to a friend's or something for a while. He'll be home soon." Goku said off the top of his head.  
"Hmmm..... well..." Vegeta looked at him suspiciously. "As long as he's not with _her_..."  
"Just as long as they're not together." Frieza said.  
"They're not, honest!" Goku swore.  
".... Alright then." Vegeta retreated to the kitchen.  
"..... Hm." Frieza went back into the living room.

"Phew!" Goku exclaimed.  
"Thank you so much!" Mizu beamed. "I don't want Frieza messing up Lavender's life if she wants to go out with Trunks."  
"That's what they're doing?! You think they like each other?!" Goku gasped.  
"Goku..." Mizu chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit! You're still so naive, of course they like each other!"   
"Well... okay. If you say so..."  
"Trust me, I know."

~~~~~

"It's..... so beautiful." Lavender said. They sat on the cliff edge, Trunks with his arm around Lavender as she leaned against him. Her head resting on his shoulder.  
"See? I knew you'd like." Trunks replied.   
"Do you come up here often?" Lavender asked.  
"Nah, not really. I used to in the day when I was a little kid, but I've never seen it at night." Trunks told her.  
"Mmm..." Lavender closed her eyes.   
"........." Trunks stared at her. Lavender could feel his gaze. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.   
"What?" she asked innocently.  
"Uh....... nothing." Trunks answered. "...... You're just beautiful, that's all." he said. He turned his head away and stared down at the sand below them.  
"......." Lavender smiled, and kissed his cheek. Trunks blushed.

He turned his head back to look at her.   
"........" his shy blush deepened, and he kissed her lightly. Lavender kissed back. Trunks gazed into her eyes, as she gazed into his.  
".... Trunks..." Lavender whispered.  
"Yeah?" Trunks asked. He brushed her hair away from her eyes. "What is it?"  
"..... I love you." Lavender said.  
"......... Yeah..." Trunks whispered. ".... I love you too."  
Lavender smiled. Trunks smiled back, and kissed her more passionately this time. Lavender closed her eyes as she felt his weight push her gently to the ground. She wrapped his arms around him and let his kisses become more aggressive.  
"Lavender...."   
"Hm...?" Lavender opened her eyes to stare into his. She smiled. "What is it?"  
"Let's make this night as special as it can be..." Trunks whispered. Lavender nodded.  
"Mm-hm..." she said, closing her eyes. Trunks started kissing her again, as she helped him take his jacket off. 


	18. Ciao, Babe!

"Lavender!" Frieza shouted. He shook his head. "What's wrong with that girl? Ever since we came here she's been disappearing off to all sorts of places. It's so unlike her. Where was she last night, anyway? Didn't come in 'til very late."   
"Exploring. She told us." Mizu replied.   
"Surely Earth isn't THAT interesting." Frieza mumbled.

"Trunks!" Vegeta was also shouting. "Where is that boy?! Ever since those lizards arrived he's been disappearing all over the place! He came home late last night, too! What's he up to?!"  
"Oh, calm down. He's probably with Goten." Bulma rolled her eyes.  
"Well Goten's out, too." Goku said.  
"I don't care where that saiyan is! We're supposed to be leaving now and Lavender isn't anywhere to be found!" Frieza snapped impatiently.  
"Want me to go look for her?" Goku offered.  
"Please." Mizu smiled.  
"No problem!" Goku smiled, and flew off.

~~~~~

Lavender sat next to Trunks on the cliff edge.   
"This'll probably be our last day together..." she said.  
"Yeah..." Trunks mumbled. "Guess you won't be coming back to Earth again, right?"  
"I don't think my dad would like it much...." Lavender replied.  
"Too bad..."  
"I'll miss you..." Lavender told him.  
"Yeah... I guess I'm gonna miss you too." Trunks admitted. "It would be so much easier if we couple call or something -"  
"Trunks!" Lavender gasped. Trunks looked at her.  
"Huh?"  
"We can!" Lavender beamed. "We can call!"  
"Uhh.... don't you... kinda have to be on the same planet? Hate to break it to ya, but the telephone isn't as long distance as it likes to think." Trunks answered with a small smirk.  
"Don't humor me!" Lavender growled.  
"Well what do you mean?" Trunks protested.  
"The technology you're used to may not be great, but where I come from you can communicate with other planets." Lavender told him.

She pulled a small device out of her pocket, and handed it to him.  
"Here."  
"Huh?" Trunks was surprised. "How long have you had that?! What is it, anyway?"  
"Think of it as a pager, only it's far more advanced than that."   
Lavender explained, handing it to him.   
"This one's mine, but you can have it. When I get home, I'll get another one and page you."  
"Won't your parents wonder why you can't use your old one?" Trunks asked.  
"I'll just tell them I lost it or Mokoto broke it or something. After everything that's happened, they'll buy that excuse." Lavender answered.  
"I guess." Trunks looked at the small device. It looked just like a pager. "Okay, I -  
_"Trunks! Lavender?"_ they heard Goku calling them.

"Well.... guess this is goodbye." Lavender said.  
"I guess so..." Trunks mumbled.  
"I promise, I'll page you as soon as I get back. It'll only be a few hours." Lavender swore.  
"Alright." Trunks nodded. He smiled, and kissed her. "We'd better go."  
"Yeah..."  
"There you guys are!" Goku landed behind them, he hadn't seen their kiss. "Your dads are wondering where the heck you guys have gotten to!"  
"Typical." Lavender rolled her eyes.  
"You two should get back to them, they're getting pretty mad." Goku said.  
"Dad's always mad about something." Trunks replied. He sighed. "Yeah, okay. We were coming anyway."  
"Alright then. Let's go."

~~~~~

"Okay, promise me you'll all take care of yourselves." Mizu said.  
"We will." Bulma replied lightheartedly.  
"And look after Goku for me. I don't care how old he is, he's still the baby he was when I left ^_^" Mizu smiled playfully.  
"You really HAVEN'T changed at all!" Goku grinned.  
"Mizu, can we get on?!" Frieza growled impatiently.  
"Alright, alright!" Mizu protested. She smiled at her friends. "Bye, guys! Take care, okay?"  
"We will! Bye, Mizu."  
"Come on!" Frieza stormed off into the space ship they had come in.   
Mizu sighed.   
"Guess we'd better me going, Lavender."  
"Yeah." Lavender nodded, looking at Trunks who stood smiling opposite her.  
"Lavender, don't you have anything else to say?" Mizu hinted.  
"Oh, right." Lavender reddened. She took a step towards Goku. "Umm.... thanks for saving my life, an' all.... I guess it was kind of good of you to do that, especially after all the things my father's been   
saying to you." she lowered her eyes a little guiltily. "And me..."

Goku chuckled.  
"Hey, forget about it!" he grinned. "I know I have."  
"Um, thanks." Lavender went redder.   
"MIZU!" Frieza shouted from the space ship. "You and Lavender get in here NOW!"  
"He is SO short-tempered!" Mizu complained.  
"Wow, I guess we do have the same taste in guys after all." Bulma giggled.  
"Grr..." Vegeta glared at her. Mizu chuckled.  
"Alright, then. Guess I'd better be going. It was great seeing you guys again. Hey, I'll come back to Earth again sometimes, okay?"  
"Sure!" Bulma smiled.  
"I'll look forward to it." Goku beamed.  
"MIZU!"  
"Okay!" Mizu shot back. She smiled at her friends, and hugged Bulma.   
"Bye, sweetie."  
"Later, babe."  
"Oh, brother..." Vegeta mumbled. Mizu stood on her tiptoes and kissed Goku's cheek.  
"Ciao, darlin'."  
"Later, Mizu." Goku smiled.  
"MIZ -"  
"I'm coming already!" Mizu protested. "Come on, Lavender." she gave her friends one last wave, and got into the space ship, followed by Lavender.  
"About time!"  
"What? I was just saying goodbye to them!"  
"They make a great couple ^_^" Goku chuckled.  
"Yeah, I think so." Bulma replied.  
"Bye guys!" Mizu waved at them through the window.   
"Bye!"

Trunks watched as the spaceship rose up. He smiled at Lavender, who was sitting next to Mizu and staring at him. She smiled back, and gave a small wave. He waved back at her, and kept his eyes fixed on her and the space ship until neither of them was in sight any longer. 


	19. Epilogue: All or Nothing

_ I know when he's been on your mind   
That distant look is in your eyes  
I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over  
It's not the way I choose to live  
And something somewhere's got to give  
As sharing this relationship gets older, older_

"Uh-huh.... so then what happened?" it was a week after Lavender had left, and Trunks lay on his bed flicking through the TV channels while he spoke to Goten on the phone. He laughed.  
"Yeah, well I did warn you. Anybody see it?" he waited for a response, and burst out laughing. "Man, I bet you're embarrassed! Huh? She -" at this point he was in hysterics. "No way! What a bitch!" he continued to laugh. "It's funny! Yeah, I know it didn't happen to me. That's why it's funny." he smirked. "Okay, okay. So anyway, what did you do?   
What?! Haven't I taught you anything?! Goten, she's gonna think she OWNS you now!" he rolled his eyes as Goten replied.  
"Yeah, yeah.... Uh-huh... mm-hm..."

Trunks put his hand in his pocket as he felt the small device Lavender had given him vibrate. He pulled it out, and looked at the message.   
_"Hey, Trunks. What's up?"_  
"Yeah..... Yeah, well duh!" Trunks spoke as he replied to her.  
_ "Not much. Any chance you'll be coming back to Earth soon?"_  
"Goten, get over it. She was nobody special." Trunks counseled. "Made for each other?! Goten, you've been going out with her for two days, three days ago you were saying she was a slut and you hated her, YESTERDAY you were saying exactly the same, and today she slapped you in front of a bunch of guys from school! You two are made to be ENEMIES!"  
_ "I wanted to talk to you about that. See that red button on that thing I gave you?"  
"Yeah, what does that thing do anyway?"_ Trunks paged back. He then sighed.  
"No, Goten. I do NOT think she's playing hard-to-get!"  
_ "Press it and find out."_

Trunks did so.  
"Hi Trunks." Lavender's voice escaped the pager.  
"Whoa!" Trunks gasped in surprised. He then realized Goten could still hear him. "Uhh... nothing. Listen, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? See ya." he hung up.  
"Who were you talking to?" Lavender asked.  
"Goten - Hey - what happened?!" Trunks protested.  
"I didn't tell you before but we can hear each other with these things." Lavender answered.  
"Why DIDN'T you tell me before?" Trunks frowned in confusion.  
"In case my father heard me talking. But my parents are out at the moment, so it's okay." Lavender told him.  
"Oh, right. I get it." Trunks nodded. "So anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about?"  
"Trunks, it's great!" Lavender exclaimed.  
"What is?" Trunks asked.  
"I'm coming back to Earth!"  
"You are?" Trunks' face lit up.  
"Yeah, I managed to persuade my parents. They're coming with me, but mom's promised to keep dad under control ^_^"   
"Yeah, I'll have to keep mine under control too." Trunks smirked. "So when are you coming over?"  
"In about a week's time, I think. I'll call you again when we get the dates sorted out." Lavender replied.  
"Okay. Wow, this is cool! I guess it's kind of crazy, 'cos you only left a week ago." Trunks said. Lavender giggled.  
"But I know what you mean. I'm really excited, I can't wait to see you again, Trunks!"  
"Me too." Trunks smiled.   
"Oh, damn! My parents are back. Talk to you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Okay. See ya."

~~~a week later~~~

"Hi Lavender." Trunks spoke to the pager.   
"Oh, Trunks..." Lavender sounded a little distracted.  
"Geez, nice to know you're pleased to hear from me." Trunks said sarcastically.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry... I'm just - now's not a good time. I'm kinda in a hurry I have to go somewhere before my parents are back." Lavender replied.  
"Where are you going?" Trunks questioned.  
"Just - out, you know?" Lavender said. "To do some shopping."  
"Uh-huh.." Trunks frowned in suspicion. "By the way, I guess you won't be coming down this week, huh? You said the dates were all arranged."  
"They were, but then my dad decided he didn't want to go. I'll be coming in another week definitely, though."  
"Okay...." Trunks believed that, but he still felt like there was something she wasn't telling him.  
"Gotta go, okay? Bye!" Lavender "hung up" and turned her pager off so he couldn't try to call back.  
"Hmm..." Trunks mumbled. 

_You know I'd fight for you  
But how can I fight someone who isn't even there?  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you  
I don't care if that's not fair _

~~~Planet Frieza~~~

"Ugh! Disgusting!" Lavender complained. "I can't believe this is the most advanced method..." she studies the object that she held away from her face. "Hmm...." she looked at the box it had come in. As she glanced between the object and its box, her eyes widened. "Oh my....."  
"Lavender!" Frieza voice called.  
"We're home!"   
"Shit!" Lavender instantly started cleaning up before any of them came into her room.

~~~Earth, two days later~~~

Trunks paged Lavender.  
_ "Hey, how's it going?" _he waited for a response, and got none. This was so weird, she must've gotten his messages from yesterday! Ever since he called her that second time... He tried calling again, just to see if it would work.   
"C'mon..." he sighed impatiently as he waited for her to answer. She wouldn't. Instead, he received a message from her. Trunks looked at it curiously, and as he did so, his eyes widened.  
_ "Trunks, I'm sorry but this isn't working out. I'm not coming to Earth next week. I'm not coming to Earth ever again. I can't tell you why, I can just tell you that you might as well find another girlfriend, because you'll never see me again. Forget me, okay?  
Goodbye."_  
"Wh.... What..?" Trunks choked. He replied to her.

~~~~~

_Cause I want it all   
or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all_

Lavender stared out of the window of the small spaceship she'd managed to sneak away with. A couple of tears escaped her eyes as she did so. Planet Frieza was becoming distant now. She hadn't even said goodbye to her parents. She couldn't. They mustn't know where she was going.   
She didn't know herself, but if they knew she was leaving at all they'd follow her. Well... Frieza would, at least. Mizu would understand, but Frieza certainly wouldn't! He'd be mad at her... And he'd make her.... Lavender stopped thinking about it when she heard her pager bleep. She looked at Trunks' message.  
_ "What?! Why? What's going on with you?"_  
"..........." more tears escaped her eyes. "I'm sorry.... I wish I could tell you, but I..." she decided to reply, just this one message.  
_ "I'm so sorry. Believe me, I am. But I can't tell you, and I can't see you again. I've left home. I'm not sure where I'll go, but I have to be away from you and my parents. So just forget about me, you might as well. Okay? Promise me you will."_   
with that, she turned off her pager, and started to cry.

_There are times it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it  
And then there's times you look at me  
As though I'm all that you can see  
Those times I don't believe its right I know it, know it_

~~~~~

"Lavender!" Trunks protested as he tried desperately to get through to her. He'd read her message, and not understood a single bit of it.   
"Come on, are you crazy?! There's gotta be another way!" he tried harder to get the damn machine to send a message to her.   
"Whatever it is that's happened, surely there's another way to work this out!" he protested. "Lavender!" his eyes started to glisten as he stared at the pager and realized he'd lost her. "....... Lavender...."   
that was the moment when his heart broke, and the tears escaped his eyes as he wondered what he'd done wrong that made her leave him here, with nothing at all.

_Don't make me promises  
Baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you  
It's time to show and tell_

Cause I want it all or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call You leave me here with nothing.....

Cause you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
No room inside for me in your life

Cause I want it all or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall it's now or never

Is it all or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom  
It's now or never  
Is it all or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all..  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all 

All... 

- All or Nothing by O-Town


End file.
